Aftermath Trilogy: To Love and Hate You
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: 10 years after the Teen Titans disbanded, all of them have left Jump City save BB and Raven. BB's become a gang lord known as Changeling and Raven’s a waitress by dayvigilante by night. They are enemies, but what if fate brought them together? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Reviving a Phantom

**_To Love and Hate You  
_**  
I don't own TEEN TITANS, if I did I'd be burstin' with swag, but that hasn't happened.

**_Summary: Ten years after the Teen Titans disbanded, all of them have left Jump City save Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy's become a gang lord known as Changeling and Raven's a waitress by day/vigilante by night. They're as different as night and day now, but what if fate brings them together? _**

Chapter One: Reviving a Phantom

Her life wasn't always like this, she mused. 10 years ago she would have never seen herself cleaning tables and waitressing. No, 10 years ago, she was Raven, a Teen Titan and a crime fighter who struggled desperately to control her powers. Now, her powers were dormant and the costume stuffed away with the mothballs in the closet collecting dust. She had no purpose now, she was not needed, no, she corrected herself Raven was not needed. She didn't care anymore.

She finished her cleaning and waited as costumers began coming in and taking seats. She went through her normal routine. Her shift was nearly over and it was about closing time when she noticed a man sitting in a dark corner. She didn't think much of it until she noticed that he was staring at her. She decided to walk over to him and see if she could help him with something.

The man looked at her, "Well, he said, "I would like some coffee..." he waited for her name.

"Angel," she replied.

"Call me Gar," the man said.

"I'll get you that coffee," she smiled at him. She went and got the man his coffee. Something about him was familiar but she couldn't place it. She brought Gar his coffee.

He smiled as he took it from her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, "I hope you come again."

The man smiled, sipping his coffee, "I just might," he said, "I just might."

Later, the man called Gar left and Angel started cleaning up. She heard the door close. "Sorry, we're closed now," she said, not looking up.

"Empty the drawer if you wanna live!" a voice demanded. She turned and saw the barrel of a gun in her face.

"Easy, mister, easy! I'll get you what you want!" She calmly started walking over to the register.

"Hurry up!" the voice yelled. She was busy getting the money out of the register as she studied the robber. He was wearing a mask over his face so she couldn't see him. Just then, Katie a waitress and a friend of hers walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Get your hands on your head and get down on the ground!" the man shouted.

"He's robbing us," Angel explained, "do as he says." She did as she was told, Katie lay down on the ground shaking with fright. She quietly reached over and pushed the alarm button. It started blinking on and off.

The man looked and saw the alarm blinking, he saw Katie too. Saying nothing, he raised the gun and fired.

"No!" Angel screamed. Panicked, the man grabbed the money and ran out the door. Angel got up, grabbed the phone and dialed 911. She gave them the address and held the phone as she knelt down by Katie's side.

"Is she breathing?" the voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, but it's very weak."

"We'll be right there," the voice said. Within minutes, the building was swarming with police.

"Angel...Angel," a wheezing voice whispered.

"Katie, I'm here," she said.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done anything..."

"Don't say that, you did what you could."

"Goodbye, Angel...You, you've been a good friend..."

She didn't finish as she closed her eyes and died. Angel told them all she knew as they loaded a dead Katie onto a stretcher.

Suddenly, she heard over the walkie-talkie: "We've spotted the getaway car. It's heading towards the square." The officer ordered the squad out. The squad was gone and Angel was all alone. She felt so guilty. She knew she could have used her powers and stopped the robbery. Her guilt was replaced by vengeance. Her friend shouldn't have died. Now she would avenge her death. Turning, she ran out he back door. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch the crook running, so she would fly. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she said as she rose off the ground. She soon spotted the car, weaving wildly in and out of traffic, trying to avoid the cops chasing him.

The getaway car swerved and crashed into a railing. The man got out and started running towards the alleyway. Angel followed him on the rooftop and as the man neared the other side she leapt in his way, blocking his path. "Who are you?" he said as he raised his gun and aimed it at her face.

"I am...the Raven..." she said nothing. The man fired his gun. Raising her hand, Raven easily stopped the bullets in midair and with a flick of her wrist, threw them uselessly aside. The man panicked, out of bullets, he rushed her straight on, drawing a knife. She slammed her fist into his face and side. He pushed against her, trying to stab his knife through her heart. Rage and hatred gave her strength as she threw him off and ran after him.

She grabbed him and drove her booted foot into his gut and stomach as she relentlessly punched his face. She felt power surge through her as she continued to pour out her fury on him. Suddenly, he threw her off and ran to a sewer drain. She leapt to her feet and followed him, coming to the sewer, she saw him climb into it. She gave up; she didn't feel like going down there.

John Thomson slipped himself into the sewer, completely panicked. He knew that he was done for, Changeling would have his head; he knew that for sure. His job had been so simple, rob the café after everyone left. The man had told him that it was near closing time after he had had coffee inside. The job was so simple. Then that girl had pulled the alarm. In a complete panic he had shot her. Now the cops were on his tail. He had the money, so what? Changeling would kill him because he had failed to do his job without alerting the cops. Changeling would punish him severely for his incompetence, he thought in horror; he knew he was as good as dead. But to make matters worse, there was that girl, the one who had called herself the Raven. He didn't know who she was, but he was afraid. He tired to console himself by convincing himself that all Jump City's vigilantes were gone. The Teen Titans were disbanded and Changeling ruled the streets, killing or maiming any would be vigilante types as to keep his power safe.

Navigating the sewer system, he got out at just the right street John got out and made his way into an abandoned manor and silently opened the door. The other members saw him and let him pass. The gang was the Iron Fist and their leader was a mysterious man known as Changeling. The silently headed towards great double doors and waited at the entrance silently.

"Come in," said a cold, hard voice. John did so. He walked into a spacious office. The wall was lined with illegal weapons and machine guns. At a great desk sat the man known as Changeling. His face was hidden in the darkness. John placed the money on the table. "I have what you wanted," John said and waited for an answer.

"Fool," Changeling said, "You failed me..."

"I know," John stammered, "let me explain—"

"You shot someone..." Changeling said, his voice cold and even.

"Yeah, but she pulled the alarm—"

"So what? Your job was simple: Rob the store; bring me the money. Simple, no harm done and we both get what we want."

"I'm sorry—"

"I don't take 'sorry' as an answer John. Neither do I take failures like you." Changeling turned his chair to face him. "Failure is costly. Very costly. Take him away!"

Two members came and grabbed him, pulling John into the light. The light shone on his bruised face and body. John saw the man lean forward slightly, "What happened to your face?" Changeling demanded.

"I don't know who she was. She came out of nowhere—"

"_She?_" he demanded.

"I heard the voice. It was female."

"Ah, what did she do?"

"She gave me this," he pointed to his bruised face, "and my busted side."

"Do you know who she was? Did she have a name?"

"I can't remember, Sir. I was too panicked by her to think."

"I see," he said, "You let a woman make a fool out of you. I can see that I made a mistake taking you off the street, you pathetic, incompetent fool. I'll just have to correct that."

John was stunned, he knew what was going to happen. "No, wait—I won't fail you again. I swear! Just give me another chance!"

"Sorry, John. This was your second chance. You blew it and now you're going to have to pay the consequences!" He gestured to the two men. "Take him to the car. We're going 'hiking.'"

John was truly panicked now, he began to scream, "No, no, _NO—!_" until he was bound and gagged with duct tape.

"Sorry, Johnny, I have no use for you anymore," Changeling let out a chuckle. They drove to a wilderness reserve on the outskirts of Jump City. It was two in the morning and no one was there. They dragged John deep into the woods and threw him on the ground. He scrambled to his feet, looking around. Suddenly, to his horror, Changeling was gone! Then he heard it, the roar of a giant bear. He began running but the bear charged him. He fell to his knees and tried in vain to defend himself. He screamed as the bear's claws ripped into him. His blood flew in several directions as he screamed and screamed for help. None came. He continued to struggle, but the bear's teeth sunk deep into his throat, drowning out his gargled screams. Very soon he lay still, dead.

In the dead of night, it seemed that the 'bear' laughed. It was Changeling, who had not been called that for nothing. He laughed and laughed maniacally. He felt the blood on his hands, and power. "Fool. You were so useful for a little while. Why did you have to fail me?" He let out a derisive chuckle. "Come, my business is done." He gestured to the cowering figures hiding in the trees. They crawled out, shaking with fear and followed him silently out of the park, leaving a mauled John Thomson to bleed to death.

Angel Anderson walked home in silence that night. She'd failed to find her friend's killer and was exhausted from searching. She went into the small house she lived in and got ready for bed. She quietly put her clothes in the closet. She was about to close the door when she stopped suddenly. There, among the mothballs and dust was her old Teen Titans uniform. She hadn't touched it in years, but now that she looked at it, she began to realize that she was needed again.

She felt guilty; if she had been Raven she could have prevented the robbery. She could have stopped the man from killing her friend but she was too selfish, in a way to care about the crimes committed in Jump City. All she cared about was herself and getting through the day. It was her selfishness, not the gun that had taken Katie's life. She stared hard at the uniform. Yes, she would have to revive an old Phantom long dead. She quietly slipped into her old costume. The Raven was released at last. She headed to her window opened it and slipped silently into the waiting darkness.


	2. Chapter Two: Violet Eyes

Chapter Two: Violet Eyes

Raven swooped out into the dark night. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop she made her way around Jump City. There wasn't much going on, _a pity,_ she thought. Just when she was ready for anything, _this is stupid,_ she thought, why did she bother to do this? She was about to turn back when she heard a strange noise coming from the wilderness reserve. _That's odd,_ she thought, _the place is closed._ She silently swooped down, settling among the trees.

She recognized the man immediately as the one who had robbed the café and shot Katie. There were three other men with him, she watched silently. They threw him on the ground and she watched in horror as a bear came out of nowhere and attacked him. His screams pierced her heart but she couldn't do anything to help him. The bear had finished its attack before she could move. She swore she heard the bear laughing, _but bears don't laugh, people do! _She thought as saw the bear change shape and become a man! She blinked trying to convince herself that it was an illusion. Then she heard a voice say, "Fool. You were so useful for a little while. Why did you have to fail me?" He let out a derisive chuckle. Some men stepped out shaking in complete fear and horror from the shadows of the trees. "Come, my business is done." And the man let out a derisive chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she recognized the voice and the laughter, although it was twisted and cruel, she thought she knew the voice, but couldn't put her finger on it.

She silently lowered herself onto the ground and began to follow them at a distance. She shuddered as she saw the dying man's lips gasp his last breath of air. Raven's eyes hardened with determination. No one, no matter who they were or what they'd done disserved a death that cruel. Yes, he had robbed and killed but still, a merciless death was far much more than he disserved. She would bring this mysterious shape shifter to justice. She would bring this coldhearted killer to his knees. She'd make sure of that. Suddenly, she stepped on some twigs that snapped beneath her. Raven froze; she knew he'd heard that.

Changeling's ears twitched and his head snapped to attention as he heard some twigs break. He knew it wasn't natural, someone was there watching him. He knew they'd seen the murder, and they knew what really happened there. He scanned the area, sniffing the air. There was no one. It was just his imagination.

He climbed into the back of the car and told one of his men to drive. He smiled wickedly, no one knew what he'd done, not that the police cared much, they were too busy trying to solve all the other 'mysterious' death cases he'd already done. They would have just another body on the caseload. They couldn't even _find_ him let alone _catch _him.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thud on top of the car roof. "Shall we pull over sir?" his driver asked.

"No," he replied, "try and knock it off!" The car began to swerve and zigzag, but still, the stubborn person would not let go. Changeling growled in frustration, "Pull over! I'll deal with this myself!" The driver did as he was told. He was satisfied when he heard a loud thud and a grunt as the person hit the ground hard. He rolled down the window, and morphing into an eagle, flew out to see just who this person was.

Raven hit the ground with a grunt. Scrambling to her feet, she managed to dodge a great eagle that was charging her claws extended. She whirled around kicking it hard; she heard it cry out as it fell to the ground, morphing into a shadowed form of a human. "This has all been quite amusing," he said, "but now its over and someone is going to get hurt." He lunged at her. Raven was amused, such bravado was unimtimidating to her, "And I suppose that someone is you?" she asked as she blocked a fierce punch.

"Ah," the man said, "A humorist, you amuse me." He said as he continued raining down blows at her.

"I'm glad to receive such a compliment from a coldhearted killer like you," Raven's voice was cold.

The man flipped back, kicking her. Raven staggered back slightly and met his attacks with her own. Changeling was impressed. She was good, very good. He admired her for her skills and how she cunningly evaded his detection earlier. He smiled, pleased, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" she asked in return.

Changeling couldn't help a chuckle, "Somewhat," he replied, "Of all my 'opponents' I have fought here, I have never fought a woman. Now," he pressed in closer, "who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter," the mysterious woman replied. "All that matters is justice."

"Fool, there is no justice! Not anymore!" He laughed, aloud.

"What of the Titans?" his opponent asked.

"The Titans!" Changeling roared with laughter, "The Titans were fools, all of them...they were weak and useless!" He punched and ducked from a ruthless blow towards his head.

Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds, giving some light to the road. Changeling looked up at his opponent as the moon shown on her face. He couldn't see much beneath the hood that she wore, concealing her face. But what he did see was a pair of violet eyes staring at him through the darkness. _Beautiful eyes,_ he mused to himself as he blocked another blow. She kicked him hard, sending him to the road with a grunt, as he rose up he saw her draw her dark cloak about her body and simply vanish into the night.

He walked back to his car. His two silent companions stared blankly at him as he got in, fastening his seatbelt. Changeling smiled, amused by his mysterious attacker. Obviously, she considered herself a vigilante. He'd teach her a lesson. Vigilantes never evaded him for long; he was too good at finding them. Still, he found her mysterious and decided that he would find out what or who she was. "Intriguing, very intriguing," he chuckled. Those beautiful violet eyes were burned into his memory. He wondered whose face lie beneath the hood

The Titans, Changeling shuddered. He did not like to think about the Titans. He had been a Titan, known as Beast Boy. They had been his friends. But he learned the hard way that not all who called themselves Titans were true Titans. He had fallen in love with a girl named Terra only to discover that she worked for their enemy, Slade. Her death had broken them all and strained his friendship with Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven.

Raven...He shook his head. His memories washed over him. She had never liked him, not really. He couldn't tell with her, the unemotional Goth. He'd always tried to make her laugh at one of his obnoxious jokes, but that would just make her angry. At least, that's what he thought she was, anyway. Still, he loved her, in his strange little way, and when he'd tried to tell her, she'd broken his heart, rejecting him, at least he thought it was rejection. He hated her for that, and in a way, he'd blamed her for his actions. He'd been left alone and soon turned to crime because of it. Now he was Changeling, the Ruler of the Underground gangs of Jump City. Feared by all, he enjoyed his place of power among the riff raff.

He put Raven out of his mind and tried to think of who his opponent was. She was a woman and he found her attractive. He mused to himself that if his friends were here they'd tell him that he was girl crazy and that he should just put it out of his mind. He sighed washing those memories away; they were gone now. They were the past; he would have to look to the future. He could tell by the way his fight went that night that his opponent wasn't some vigilante wannabe. This girl was serious and he would enjoy the pleasure of watching her beg for mercy before he put her out of her miserable existence.

Raven enshrouded herself deep within the folds of her cloak. Using her powers, she rose up and flew silently home, not once did she look back on her opponent, who didn't try to follow her. She wondered who he was. He wasn't some low life on the street; he knew how to fight. She'd barely managed to block some of the ferocious blows he'd sent her way, but she managed. She continued contemplating who he was as she arrived home. It was four in the morning. She would go to work at nine o' clock the next day. She needed some sleep. She changed into her nightgown and flopped down exhausted into her bed. She'd have to survive the day on four hours of sleep. Tired, she drifted into the beautiful blackness of unconsciousness.

Angel woke with a snap as the blaring alarm clock screamed at her to wake up. Growling, she switched it off, wishing in vain for a few extra minutes of sleep. She forced herself awake and got ready, still exhausted, for work. Arriving at the Brewers, she saw the police everywhere.

One of them turned to her and said, "Ms. Anderson."

"Yes?" she asked.

"We found the man who robbed the café." "Really? Where'd you find him?" she asked but she already knew.

"Someone reported a body in the wilderness reserve at seven this morning. The guy got mauled by a bear, we couldn't recover the money, though."

"That's too bad," she said in reply, both about he mauling and the money, but more about the mauling than the money.

The officer smiled, "Ms. Anderson the investigation's over. We've come to inform you that we read her will and since Katie who was both a waitress and the owner, she left the café to you."

"Me?" Angel asked, "why me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you were her friend, we informed the family of what happened and they told us that they had her will, it says you inherit the café. Well, good luck, Ms. Anderson, I'll be by for something to eat."

"Don't mention it officer," she said in a state of shock.

She smiled to herself. This would be kind of nice, owning a business. This would be a way for her to find out what was going on in the city, so she could help as much as she could.

She walked into he café in silence and prepared for work. Another employee had opened already and people were coming in. Putting on her work clothes she began serving and waiting costumers. Most of them didn't say anything about the robbery, although it had made news earlier that morning. It was close to closing time and Angel was starting to close up when she noticed the man she had seen the night before, the one who referred to himself as Gar, was staring in her direction.

She walked over to him. "Back again, hmm?" she asked.

"Best coffee this side of Jump City," Gar said, smiling slightly. "I saw the cops. What happened here?"

"A man robbed us last night. The owner was shot dead and I guess she left this place to me."

"That's too bad about your friend," Gar looked sympathetic, "did they find him?" "Yes, he was attacked by a bear."

"That's strange," he looked thoughtful, "very strange." He gave her a smile. "I better let you go back to work. You must be busy."

"Thanks, it was nice to see you again—Gar," Angel smiled at him as she walked off. He seemed kind of nice, but she had to wonder why he always sat in the dark. She smiled as she put him out of her mind and went back to work. "Thank you, Angel. "She turned back to Gar, "I think I shall be seeing more of you."

Gar looked intently at his waitress, a small smile played at his lips. His eyes roamed her frame, taking her image in. She was beautiful, and intriguing. He needed to find out more about her, he thought. He found the fact that she had been a witness to the robbery interesting. John Thomson had been so careless, he should have been more aggressive, and instead, he was a weakling. But now he was dead, a victim of an unfortunate 'accident', thanks to Changeling, Gar Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy, Titan turned gang lord, he chuckled as he sipped his coffee deep in thought.

He didn't feel any sympathy at all as the conversation continued, at least, not toward John Thomson, the robber. He put it out of his mind as he finished his coffee. Angel noticed he was done and brought his bill. He said nothing as he slipped a few dollars out of his pocket and left them on the table for her. Gar smiled as he stretched his legs walking out of the café. He simply got in a no name car and drove back to the warehouse that was his headquarters. He pulled in, got out and walked through the door unhindered by guards that were shaking in fear at his presence.

Gar walked into his spacious office and sat down in silence. He looked at a monitor and saw one of his spies waiting outside the door. "What do you have for me?" he asked, simply.

"Information," came the man's reply.

"Come in," Gar said, pushing a button, the door slid open. The man came in and stood silently, waiting for orders. "What do you have for me?" Gar asked.

"They are coming back." He said and was silent.

"They, who are _they?_" Gar sneered, "I need more information."

"The Titans," the man replied. "The Titans are returning."

"Why?" he asked, hiding his surprise well.

"The Raven has summoned them." He said in reply.

"You may go," Gar said, pulling out a large amount of cash, "You've done your job well, you are free to leave." Saying nothing, the man took the money and walked out. Gar shut the door behind him. He let out a small chuckle, "So Raven, you show your face at last. It will be nice to see you again, after all this time." He chuckled louder, "You broke my heart; so I'll break your neck and enjoy watching you die." Changeling envisioned the Goth struggling for air as he felt her neck cracking beneath his hands. In his mind he saw the light leaving her violet eyes and he let out a maniacal laugh. His laughter reverberated through the warehouse, striking fear into the hearts of the gang members who were within earshot. They had no idea what had made their mysterious leader so amused.


	3. Chapter Three: Reunion

**Hello, people, just a quick mental sticky:**

_**Guide to names:**_

_**Dick Grayson Nightwing**_

**_Vic Stone Cyborg_**

**_Kori Anders Starfire_**

_**Angel Anderson Raven**_

_**Gar Logan Beast Boy/Changeling**_

_**I hope you're all enjoying this story because I'm having fun writing it. Here goes!**_

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

The man called Gar left and Angel went about her business, busy helping other costumer. It was late in the evening when she saw three people enter the room, it was kind of empty and they were the only costumers to recently come in. She moved within earshot and heard a very familiar voice say, "Well, well, Dick, would you look at this place?"

"Yeah, Vic, this place has changed a lot. This used to be the old pizza place where we always hung out." "

Well, it's certainly a nice café now," a female voice said, "They redecorated."

"Hey, there's our old spot, come on guys sit down."

Dick Grayson put his arm in Kori Anders' and smiled, "Will you stop being such a showoff?" she asked teasingly. Dick chuckled and they sat down.

"What do you guys want? My treat!" Dick said, smiling.

"Well, we just ate dinner, so how 'bout some coffee?" Vic asked.

"Too bad Beast Boy's not here," Vic said, "he'd probably want something with tofu in it." They all laughed.

Angel walked over, smiling, "Can I help you?" she asked in complete unemotional monotone. All three jumped up, Kori Anders grabbed her in a fierce bear hug, and smiled, "Raven!" Dick Grayson and Vic Stone also pulled her into individual hugs.

"Hey, Serious, how are you?" Vic asked, smiling.

"Raven, it's so good to see you again," Dick Grayson smiled. "You look good."

She blushed. And they all sat down again. "We'd like some coffee, if you don't mind," Dick grinned.

"Sure," she smiled, "I'll be right back," and she left to go get their coffee.

"She's changed a lot," Vic, said.

"I know, she seems free to express her emotions," Kori said, "She couldn't do that when we knew her."

"I know," Dick agreed, "I wonder about her powers, they seem well, dormant."

"I wonder how she did that?"

"She's probably learned how to control them." Vic pointed out.

"I guess she has because nothing's blown up yet." Dick said this and they all laughed.

Angel came and sat down by her friends' side, "So," she asked, "Why isn't Beast Boy here? "

Angel, nobody told you?

"Told me what? She asked.

"Beast Boy was murdered," Dick said in a somber voice, he was mauled to death by Changeling.

"What?" Angel asked, her voice betrayed her shock. "When? How?"

"Gotham police found a mangled body; they identified Beast Boy because of his uniform. No one told you about the funeral?"

"No," her voice was a whisper. "Did you see the body?"

"No," Dick replied, "They said it was too mangled to show in public."

"I'm sorry..." She tired to control herself so she changed the subject, "How are you guys?

"We're great," Dick said, "So why'd you call us here?"

"Well, as you've all noticed a lot has changed here." They nodded. "This city isn't safe anymore. Have you ever heard of the Iron Fist?"

Nightwing looked stunned, "Yes, I have, they have gangs in Gotham by that name." "They must be extinctions," Angel said, "Anyway, do you know anything about their leader?"

"Just a little," Nightwing said, "I know that they are lead by a man known as Changeling. He's a ruthless killer."

"Yeah, in Gotham, rival gangs often find their members mauled to death with their throats ripped out." Kori looked sick. "Sorry, Kori, it's the truth."

Raven stopped him, "Wait, did you say _mauled _to death?" "Yes," Vic replied, "it's his signature. Even his own gang members are afraid of him." "I just thought of something," Angel said intensely, "Yesterday, a man robbed the café and shot Katie, the owner, I followed him as best I could, but he escaped through the sewer. The police found him in the wilderness reserve, mauled to death." "Has to be Changeling, only he'd do something like that," Vic said. "It's time to bring him down!"

"He knows about me, I know that much," Angel said quietly. "What?" Kori asked, "That you're Raven?" "Yes, but he doesn't know about Angel."

"So this guy doesn't know who you are in the daytime? Good " Nightwing said, "Titans," he said. They looked at him, "We have to go."

"Go, go where?" Angel asked.

"Titans Tower, it's time to clean up this mess."

"Alright, just let me close this place up." Angel went through her closing routine and made sure all doors and windows were locked.

They stepped out onto the street and began walking through the city. It didn't take them long to find the old abandoned building that had been Titan Tower. It was bleak and empty, just like Angel's empty heart. Having all her old friends here made her sad because someone wasn't there that night. Beast Boy. The news of his unexpected death broke her heart. She loved him dearly though she had never been able to tell him. Now she wouldn't get that chance because he was dead. _Changeling,_ she thought bitterly, he would pay, he killed Beast Boy, he destroyed the only one she'd given her heart to. Yes, he would pay for it, she'd bring him to justice, even if it meant killing him with her bare hands, she'd do it. For Beast Boy, she would avenge him.

Upon arriving at Titans Tower, they opened the old door. The place was dusty and empty. To her surprise, all the equipment and technology was still intact, probably because it was old and not worth stealing, she thought. Nightwing looked to his friend Cyborg and said, "Hey Cy, power up this place will you?" His friend found the old power grid and switched it on.

"Welcome home, Raven. Welcome home." Nightwing looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"I just need to be alone for awhile," Raven replied. "I'll be in my room."

She said and walked straight to the room that had once been hers. She opened the door and walked in. The room, though covered in dust, was still the same, not one thing had changed since she left. The room was frozen in time and she stood there for a few moments before she burst into tears. They silently slid down her face as she buried her head on her old pillow.

She cried for Katie, she cried for Beast Boy. Such losses so soon were too much for her. She missed them now more than ever, and all she could to was cry.

The next day was Sunday, it was her day off, and Angel stood on the roof of Titans Tower in Raven's clothes. She was Raven again, silently looking over Jump City, and there was sadness in her eyes and in her heart not even the bright, warm sunrise could take away.

She kept thinking. She could have done something to help him. She could have saved Beast Boy if she had kept in contact with him. But she hadn't. He'd never understood her; she never understood him. He thought she rejected him, but that wasn't true. She just couldn't express her emotions back then because it was dangerous. She was so misunderstood.

Raven tried to shake the sad feeling out of her mind, but it wouldn't go away. It still felt heavy on her heart. She sighed and cast her eyes down on the cement roof.

At least she had her friends. They'd never leave her. They'd always be there for her. But still, not having Beast Boy with her made her feel empty and incomplete. She missed his jokes and the sound of his voice, his laugh and his obnoxiousness.

Raven sighed, her mind told her that she shouldn't live in the past. Time would heal this loss and that she'd get over it.

She walked off the roof and told Starfire that she was going for a walk. Walking would help her not to think about all her troubles.

She walked through the dark recesses of an abandoned alleyway. Trying to sort out her thoughts. She thought she heard something and looked up. Her face showed no surprise or fear. Directly in her path stood Changeling, her death in his eyes.

Changeling spotted Raven walking through the alley. He was surprised she was alone. What surprised him was that she was alone. He thought the Titans would be with her. This would be too easy. He would take her down here and now. She was as helpless as a trapped bird, he chuckled, amused at his own irony as he silently stood waiting for her in the shadows. He smiled. _Let the game begin._

"Hello, Raven, it's good to see you again." Changeling chuckled quietly.

"Changeling, "Raven said, her voice unemotional and flat.

"It will be nice to finish what we started..."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused. "You were the one I fought last night..." he let a smile slide across his face.

"I see you know who I am now..."

"Yes, and I have come to destroy you."

"Foolish girl! You can't destroy me," with those words, he lunged at her.

Raven easily blocked his blows as she began to back up slightly, assuming a defensive stance. "I'll see to it that you pay for your crimes," she said, slamming her fists into his shadowed form. She heard an _oof_, and saw him retreat into the shadows. She cautiously followed him deeper into the shadows.

Without warning, someone or something tackled her to the ground. She felt his hot breath in her face, "Did you think I'd just run away?" Changeling hissed. She heard him chuckle, "I know what makes you angry," he crushed her mouth in a mocking kiss

. Raven, enraged now, pushed him off her, "Get away from me, you pervert!" Suddenly, laser bolts hit him and he rolled off her to see where they had come from. Changeling growled as he saw a girl in purple-violet, emerald eyes flaming in a glare. "Stay away from her!"

"Well, well," he chuckled, "This is interesting. First Raven, now Starfire resurfacing in Jump City. What's next, Cyborg and Robin?" he sneered.

"You wanted it; you asked for it!" a voice made him turn around. There was Robin and Cyborg. Except Robin wore a different outfit. Gone were the green, red, yellow and black uniform of Robin, now he wore blue, silver and black.

Changeling chuckled, "Nightwing."

"Hello, Changeling, didn't know you lived here." Nightwing said, somewhat sarcastic. "Shall we take him?" The three Titans nodded. "Titans, _go!_" he ordered. Raven was the first to charge. How _dare_ kiss her like that; his brain was depraved, she'd _pulverize _him for that.

Raven felt Rage in her mind, _Kill that perverted freak! Strangle him, he deserves it!_ She lunged hard, fist slamming into him. He staggered back, but he blocked the next blow. "You didn't like that Raven?" his low voice mocked in the darkness, "I did, and I think I'll do it again." Starfire heard that, and if her Righteous Fury could get any more Righteous, she'd blow up the entire world with it.

"Star," Nightwing shouted, "let him have it!" And she let him have it. Literally. The Starbolts smashed into his body, sending him howling and sprawling, on the ground.

He jumped up and lunged at a charging Nightwing who blocked his attacks with his bo staff. Nightwing did a whirl kick that sent him back on the ground. Cyborg fired his gun, but Changeling managed to dodge. He suddenly transformed himself into a giant bear and, dodging a hail of both Starbolts and lasers, leapt on Raven, claws tearing into her flesh, drawing first blood. With an Enraged scream of "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven used her power to throw him straight through the wall. Cyborg and Nightwing quickly ran through the hole, searching for Changeling, but he was nowhere in sight. Starfire helped Raven to her feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, Star. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Come on, Titans, we need to get back to the Tower, "Nightwing said. And they left the alleyway in contemplative silence.

Changeling landed with a quiet thud on the other side of the wall. He was impressed Raven could generate that much power. He'd secretly enjoyed the fight her because it made him happy to see her squirm as he'd landed on top of her. He saw the defiance in her eyes, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "I know what makes you angry," he told her, secretly enjoying the feel of her soft, warm body underneath him. If he didn't hate her so much, he would have given her a smile, instead, he decided to kiss her, just to get her riled up. He liked it when his opponents were angry; that meant that they'd do something stupid and he would use their weakness to destroy them.

So he smashed his lips to hers, crushing her mouth before she had a chance to scream. Changeling savored her taste, and felt the warmth of her soft lips against his. Had be been Beast Boy, he would have done this out of love, for he had loved her once, but now he did it out of hatred, just to spite her. Suddenly, he felt sharp pain shoot through him. He rolled off of Raven and looked up, amused; there a few feet off the ground was Starfire, giving him a glare that would kill any normal human being.

"Well, well," he chuckled, "This is interesting. First Raven, now Starfire resurfacing in Jump City. What's next, Cyborg and Robin?" he sneered. "You wanted it; you asked for it!" a voice made him turn around. He turned. There was Robin and Cyborg. Except Robin wore a different outfit. Gone were the green, red, yellow and black uniform of Robin, now he wore blue, silver and black. Changeling chuckled, "Nightwing."

"Hello, Changeling, didn't know you lived here." Robin said, somewhat sarcastic. "Shall we take him?" The three Titans nodded. Changeling heard the saying that was embedded into his memory, "Titans, _go!_" Raven was the first to charge.

"You didn't like that Raven?" Changeling said, his low voice mocked in the darkness, "I did, and I think I'll do it again." He saw the hatred in her eyes. _Good. Let her hate me._ He thought, it would be more amusing when he killed her.

Morphing into an eagle again, he flew off so they wouldn't find him just as Nightwing and Cyborg ran through the hole he made in the wall. He grinned wickedly; vengeance would taste so sweet later on.

The Titans arrived back at Titans Tower. Raven healed herself with her powers and was on the roof. Thinking. Thinking about what had happened. Why had Changeling kissed her? Was it to mock her? She thought so, but still, she couldn't deny that something in her mind enjoyed it. She shuddered at that thought. He was a depraved man who hated her and wanted to see her dead. She kept those thoughts in her mind as she saw Starfire come up and join her on the roof.

Raven turned to her, "Hello, Kori," she said, smiling.

"Angel, are you alright, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, a surface wound, I've fixed it now."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Angel replied. "I have to go back to work tomorrow morning. I'll come back once I close shop."

"Good, Dick is going to have a meeting. While you're at work we'll find as much information on Changeling as possible. We'll tell you all we know once you arrive."

Angel hugged Kori, "Thanks, you're the best." "You're my friend. What _wouldn't _I do for you?"

Angel laughed, "It's good to have you back again. I'm happy we could all be together." Kori laughed as well and they both smiled as the walked back inside Titans Tower.


	4. Chapter Four: In the Dark

_**"Love doesn't make the world go 'round. It makes the world more complicated."  
**_–**_Darth Hobbit_ **

**Chapter Four: In the Dark**

Cyborg drove Raven to the Brewers café in silence. Gone was her uniform, she couldn't be seen as Raven in public. To jump City, she was Angel by day, Raven by night; that was how it was. Being Raven in public in broad daylight was like painting a target on her shirt that said "Kill Me," she'd keep her identity a secret. She'd be safe that way.

She climbed out a block away from the building and went inside. It was early and the place hadn't been opened yet. She unlocked the doors, went through the inventory, and made sure everything was ready. She flipped on the open light and waited for costumers to walk in.

The café was bustling with people as Angel served them their orders. Smiling and laughing, she engaged in light conversation with people. Conversations buzzed around her, but a certain subject caught her eye. She cleaned a table nearby a costumer who was talking about an article in the newspaper. "It was rumored that the Raven was seen battling the Changeling. This type of thing hasn't happened since the Titans were here." She heard the voice of Gar butt in, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of special, ya know?"

"Special? What do you mean by 'Special?'" he asked.

"Well, mister, the Titans were the defenders of Jump City. They took care of us, ya see. They disbanded 10 years ago, and now it appears they're back."

"Ah, I see," Gar chuckled, ""Heroism, everyone needs it. I find it very fascinating."

"You're actually reading that? That kind of stuff belongs in the tabloids, not he newspaper." Angel commented as she picked up dirty dishes and put them on a tray.

"You're crazy lady, like I was sayin' the Titans are special. We've been needin' them for a long, long time. This place's become a mess without 'em; let me tell ya. I'm always havin' to watch my back, knowing that their gone, I can't even leave the windows open in my car, 'fraid I'll get robbed." The man finished his coffee. "Well, Mister Gar, was nice chattin' with ya. I got to get back to work."

The man turned to him, "Oh, I'll pay my bill."

"No need. I've got it." Gar said and placed the money on the table. "He looked up at Angel, still standing there, "So, how are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Good," he replied, "for the most part. My business has hit some hard times. It should soon be over though." "Oh, " she said, peering at the newspaper headline: The Raven Returns?" the subheading read: Legendary Titan Battles the Changeling". She frowned, "You actually read that trash?" she asked.

Gar chuckled, "I am quite fascinated by this 'trash"." He said, "So what do you think?" He gestured to the seat across from him,

"Please, sit down."

Angel accepted his offer; it was her 15-minute break anyway. "Well," she began, thoughtful, "how do they know this Raven person is actually real. I mean; this could be a prank or something."

"Well, it seems legit enough. The article here shows several pictures of this Raven through the years and I guess this is the real one."

"I see," Angel replied. "So why do you think she's resurfaced all of a sudden?"

"To overthrow Changeling," Gar replied simply. "Do you think she'll be able to do it?" Gar shrugged, "Who knows? What little I know about Changeling, can be summed up in this: The man can disappear without a trace. He can hide anywhere."

"That's very interesting," Angel said, smiling. "Well, my break's almost up, can I get you anything Gar?"

"No," he replied. "All I needed was to see you." He chuckled as he saw color come to her face. "I'll see you around, Gar."

"I'll see you later, Angel," he said as she walked away, he smiled, "Much later."

It was late at night, and Angel was closing the café. It'd been one of the busiest days she'd had in awhile, and she was exhausted. She quietly put the money in the safe, making sure no one was watching her use the combination as she closed the safe door. She checked all the doors and windows; they were sealed shut and locked so no intruder could enter without setting off the alarm. She sighed, it was time for her to head to Titans Tower; they were expecting her for their meeting concerning Changeling.

She walked silently towards the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted the knob; unexpectedly, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her body. Angel jumped and opened her mouth in a scream when she heard a voice say in a husky whisper, "Hello, Angel."

"Gar, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I told you I would see you later," his voice was soft, his hands pressed gently against her waist, "So here I am."

"Gar, let go of me," her voice was stern and demanding. She didn't like his closeness and his touch made her nervous. "Why?" he asked, she felt his lips brush her neck, "Are you afraid of me, Angel?" His hands moved from her waist to her shoulders, gently turning her to face him.

She stared into the darkness, knowing he was there staring at her. "I'm not afraid of you Gar, it's just—"

"It's just what?" he asked.

"It's just—I don't like you touching me."

"Why? Gar asked, he slid a hand from her shoulder, up her neck to her face and stroked it gently, "I won't hurt you," his voice was tender and he leaned in closer. He felt her trembling at his touch.

. "I know you wouldn't—" Gar cut off her sentence with a kiss.

He could feel her shock as he continued his kiss as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her body tremble gently as he pulled her back deeper into the café. He backed up until he came to the chair he'd set up, sitting, he pulled her into his arms holding her as he continued kissing her.

Gar pulled away, breathless as clasped her to him, smiling in the dark, he whispered, "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Angel was in a state of shocked confusion as she felt his lips meet hers. This was totally unexpected and she felt flustered and somewhat embarrassed, although he couldn't see it in the dark, she was blushing bright red. His kiss and touch overwhelmed her senses and her embarrassment melted away as she collapsed into his embrace. He felt so good, she found herself responding to his affection with her own, she slid her arms around his waist and up his back, causing him to kiss her hungrily.

They pulled away breathless, he held her quietly as they both caught their breath. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, questioningly.

"Because," he said, "the moment I laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you." He shifted so he could be more comfortable. "Besides," he chuckled, "your so gorgeous, how could I not fall for you?" he stroked her cheek in the dark. "I'm sure you need to go somewhere, so I should be leaving now." He kissed her lips softly, "Good night, my beautiful Angel, I'll see you again soon." He pulled himself out of the embrace. He quietly ushered her to the door. She locked it as he walked away. Angel watched him in silence and wondered what she had just done and why she did it.

Gar let the feeling of euphoria wash over him as he drove back to his headquarters; she was beautiful and mysterious. He found both alluring. He'd never had these kinds of feelings towards anyone. Not like this, he loved this girl, this beautiful Angel, who had stolen his hear away with her mysterious nature and subtle attractiveness. He stopped himself, he was wrong in one area, he had had feelings like this, but they were towards another person. Raven. She'd broken his heart and he never forgave her for it. He sat back and began to remembering...

_"Raven, there's something I need to tell you," Beast Boy said quietly standing behind her. _

_"What's that, Beast Boy? She asked in complete monotone. _

_"I just wanted to tell you that I—" He began to stutter and stammer, "I—" _

_"What is it Beast Boy?" her voice sounded somewhat harsh._

_"I love you Raven, I always have. And I hope that—You could love me in return." _

_She turned to him, her face an emotionless mask. "I can't love you Beast Boy."_

_"Why?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders as she tried to turn away from him "**Why?" **_

"_Because," Raven replied, "I can't." _

_You can't?" he said angrily, "You can't?! Or you won't!" Raven continued walking away from him. _

_"I can't love you Beast Boy, I'm sorry, we are disbanding now, and I'm going to leave. Goodbye Beast Boy, I'll miss you." She said those final words as she climbed down the stairs and back into Titans Tower. _

_"I poured my heart out to you; I told you how I felt," he said to the air, "You've rejected me and I hate you Raven. I swear I'll never love you again. I swear that if we ever meat again, I will **kill you**; because you killed me already."_

Gar shook the memory away; but he let it remain for a moment, in his mind. Yes, Raven had come back to Jump City. He would kill her, and soon because she would run out of places to hide. He arrived at his headquarters at the warehouse. He stormed into his office in a raging silence that struck terror into any who happened to be in his way. He sat down and waited until his most trusted spy came in. "What news do you have for me?" he demanded, "for your sake it'd better be good. I'm not in a good mood."

"Sir, Titans Tower is operational." He said,

Changeling threw him his money, he glared, "Get out of my sight!" and the man left without question, not wanting to be the target of his wrath. Changeling smiled in the dark. 'We'll meet again soon, Raven. Very soon, and I promise that I will _kill _you. And I've never broken my promises."


	5. Chapter Five: The Meeting

Chapter Five: The Meeting

Angel's mind spun from her encounter with Gar. She felt dazed and confused, as well as a sense of euphoria as she got in her car and drove to the bay to Titan Tower. She stood silently for a few moments, thinking about what had happened. Why did she _feel_ this way towards him? Was she in love? Is that what it was? She had no clue as she flew in calm contemplation to Titans Tower. She landed silently on the roof and pulled out her communicator. "I'm on the roof. Let me in." The door in the roof unlocked and she made her way downstairs inside.

All the remaining Titans were there: Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg. Nightwing gave her a smile and beckoned her to sit down, "What took you so long?"

"I was delayed; had to close up."

"Oh, now that you're here; we can begin."

"What have you found on Changeling?"

Nightwing turned to Cyborg," Cy, bring up the bio," Cyborg punched some keys on the computer and an image showed up on the giant TV screen in the living room. Before her was an image of a battle scarred humanoid male whose arms were covered with gang related tattoos and his face was covered in scars. His eyes were concealed within a mask similar to Robin's. Raven found him repulsive. _That sick pervert kissed me!_ She felt sick.

"Cy, narrate away! You're better at this than I am."

Cyborg began, "Name: Changeling. Alias': N/A, I couldn't find if he uses any.  
Background: All 'round low life, worked on the streets, formed the street gang Iron Fist and distinguished himself as a ruthless killer by mauling Teen Titan Beast Boy to death. " There was a moment of silence, they all missed their friend and hated it when the subject of his untimely death came up."

Cyborg cleared his throat and continued, " Anyway, is known for cold blooded tactics and brutally mauling his rivals and/or victims to death.The vicious gang lord has his headquarters located somewhere in Jump City, we're still searching for that, by the way." Cyborg gave her a quick smile, "Has extensions in Gotham City and Batman's handling that situation. One more thing, he has spies. Tons of 'em, they're everywhere gathering information for him. He knows we're back and he probably knows that the Tower is once again operational." He shut off the screen, "You have any questions, Raven?"

She stared hard at the screen, "Why does he have the mask?"

"Who knows?" Cyborg said, "probably to hide his hideously ugly face from the world." The Titans all laughed.

"Did this help you?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, thanks guys," Raven smiled. "One more question, though," Cyborg looked at her, "Can they trace us; where'd you find this information.

"Easy, got some government permission and I hacked their computer system."

"Could you trace where it came from?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I did get a lot of the information that you saw, including the picture from their computer."

"Could they trace us?"

"You kidding? With such old technology that we have, they don't even _make _this stuff anymore!"

Raven smiled, "Good. Very good."

"So," Raven said quietly, "What are we going to do about him?"

Nightwing looked thoughtful, "That's a good question; he doesn't like you very much."

"That's obvious?" Raven's voice was sarcastic. "I don't know why, but he wants you done for."

"I know, do you think it'll draw him into the open?"

"I'd say yes, but I couldn't say for sure though."

"Well, if you say he hates me as much as you say he does, he'll come after me in broad daylight." Raven said intensely, "Yes, I think I can draw him out of hiding."

"How would you do that?" Starfire asked.

"Simple," Raven replied, I'll go out in the open."

"You really think this will work?" Starfire looked a little puzzled, "You risk your own life you know."

"Haven't we all risked our lives by coming back to Titan Tower?" she asked, "I'd say we risked a lot doing that. I didn't let myself resurface as Raven for nothing."

"I know," Nightwing said. "We'll all stand by out and do our best to take Changeling down. This is going to be very hard."

"I know, but we have to do this; for Beast Boy. We owe it to him as our friend."

They stood up and gathered round in a circle. Nightwing made a fist and put it in the middle of the group, "We'll fight Changeling to death, if necessary, whether we die or he be brought to justice, we shall take him down…sacrificing our lives if needed…but we'll bring him down because we are…Titans. Once a Titan; always a Titan. And nothing…will ever change that…Nothing."

They in their turn put their fist into the circle, Raven was last, put she did it with strong determination. Yes, they had returned. And this pathetic wreck that was Jump City would be cleaned up soon; she swore on Beast Boy's grave that Changeling would kill her or be killed by her. She loved Beast Boy enough to avenge his fallen body.

Meanwhile, Changeling was making plans of his own as he sat alone in his dark office. "Titans Tower….Operational…" He mused, "That must mean they're all there, including Raven…" He smiled evily. "I know her one weakness, and I have the way to break her now…" He pushed a button, and a man in the Iron fist insignia walked in. "I have a mission for you."

"What is that, Sir?" The man asked, respectfully. "Tomorrow, I shall battle the Titans. While they fight with me I need you to break in to Titans Tower."

"What do you need me to steal? Technology?" The man asked.

"No, you dunce, their technology is far too old for my uses. No, find the room of the one called Raven…and bring me her mirror."

The man was puzzled, "May I ask why, Sir?"

"Of course." Changeling chuckled, this man was so ignorant. "In Raven's mirror are all her emotions…when I capture her, and I will, believe me, I will use it to break her." He laughed with venom in his voice. "Vengeance will be so sweet, so sweet indeed." He turned to the man, "Bring me what I want…and I will reward you…Fail me and I'll have your head."

"Yes Sir," the man replied simply and left.

"Yes, Raven, I'll have you soon…and I'm going to enjoy it…" His voice trailed into the darkness his thoughts on vengeance and retribution.

Raven thoughts on the other hand, were on Gar and her feelings about him. He reminded her so much of Beast Boy, it was comforting somewhat. She sighed as she went into her room. She'd sort this all out in her mind. She went to the side of her bed, reaching under, she felt around on the floor until her hands came in contact with what she needed. It was her mirror.


	6. Chapter Six: Mixed Emotions

**Chapter Six: Mixed Emotions**

Raven quietly wiped away the dust off her mirror. It had been 10 years since she'd used this mirror. This wasn't an ordinary mirror, thought. This was _her_ mirror, the one that showed all her emotions in her mind. It'd been a long while since she'd been in her own mind and now she felt like she needed to pay herself a visit. The mirror swirled before her and she was sucked into her mind. It spun for awhile, but then it settled and she landed on the great vastness that was her mind.

Instead of the bleak, barren, emotionless ground that had been the mind of Raven, there was the lush, green, life filled mind of Angel, who Raven was now that she could express her emotions. She looked around. She smiled as she spotted her emotions, Rage, Timid, Happy, Wisdom, Knowledge and a newcomer she didn't quite recognize. She walked over to them saying nothing.

They were sitting around a table, drinking what she thought was some kind of punch, like the stuff you see at weddings. Raven saw an empty chair and figured it was for her, so she sat down. Wisdom smiled and looked at her, "Well, Raven, it's been awhile since you paid us a visit."

Rage was glowering, "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been out too," Rage actually looked perky as she said her next words, "It was nice of you to let me out two nights ago. I enjoyed that you know."

"Don't remind me," Raven glared at her emotion.

She turned to the rest of her emotions, who weren't really saying anything.

"So, why are you all here, and what is this stuff?" She pointed to the 'punch bowl'.

Knowledge pointed to the bowl, "This is _Euphoria_, your happiness," she explained.

Raven looked over at Happy, who was drinking the stuff and looked like she was intoxicated. "Someone spiked my drink…this feels so good," she let out a slurred chuckle, "I wish this would last forever...Whee!" She settled back, sipping, "I've died and gone to Heaven."

"I'll send you to Heaven if that's what you want," Rage scowled at Happy. All the other emotions stared at her,

"**_SHUT UP, RAGE!"_** They all shouted, and Raged, still staring daggers at the rest of them, sipped hers while muttering unintelligible insults under her breath.

Raven turned to Wisdom and Knowledge, "So, what do all my feelings mean?"

"Don't ask us," Wisdom replied. "Ask Love that question," Knowledge finished for her Sister Wisdom. Raven frowned, "Love, where is she?"

"Right next to you," Love answered, "My sister Lust is with me, I wish you would go away." She glared at Lust.

"Sorry, sister, I can't," Lust was all sarcasm.

Raven was slightly uncomfortable, "Um, where'd you both come from?" "We're your emotions, Raven, we come out when you feel us."

Raven was troubled, "I know I have feelings for Gar—"

"Heck yeah," Love interrupted, "He's sweet on you!"

"And he is a good looker," Lust pointed out, gleam in her eyes, "You did like that kiss."

"That was a total embarrassment," said Timid, who had appeared out of nowhere at the table and was grabbing some _Euphoria_ 'punch'.

"Well Timid, took you forever," Rage smirked.

"Quiet Rage," Wisdom said, irked, "She's here like the rest of us, now." Knowledge looked at Raven inquisitive, "Want some punch?"

Raven frowned, then she picked up the remaining glass and poured herself some of that 'punch', whatever it was. She quietly sipped it and felt the wonderful feeling of well, euphoria wash over her. It was the same feeling she had when she was in Gar's arms, except he wasn't there. "Why are you _drinking_ this stuff? And why is it still here?'

"Because," explained Wisdom, "You still feel this way about him. He's made you feel this way, only you don't really want to admit it."

"That explains why this," she gestured to the 'punch' bowl, "is here. That doesn't explain why _all of you_ are here. What is this? Some kind of board meeting of my emotions?"

"Well," Knowledge said quite simply, "Yes, we're trying to decide, along with you, well, since you're us and we're you, what to do with her," she gestured at love. "Do we put her away in the recesses of your mind or do we let her out and see what happens?"

"I really don't want to be here," Timid piped up, "I don't see the point why _I'm_ here. I'm not needed."

"Timid, if you don't stop I will come over there and smack you upside the head!" Rage was fuming and squeezing her glass tightly.

"Rage, calm yourself!" Wisdom snapped, "You're not helping anything."

"I _can't_ calm down. I'm Rage, duh!"

_**"QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!"** _Raven roared out, frustrated, "this isn't helping _me_ any!"

"So Raven, what will it be?" Wisdom asked. "Let love out?

Or bury it deep inside?" Knowledge finished. "I"ll let her stay," Raven said, looking at love who had been silent the whole time. "I do love him, I admit that much."

"I see, at last I can come out," Love smiled, "This has been something I've always wanted," she took a glass and poured the 'punch' into it.

"To life, Love and Happiness," she raised it in a toast. "To life, Love and Happiness," the emotions, including Timid repeated, except for Rage, who muttered it out. Raven downed the last of her euphoria and sighed, "It's been a hard day, my head's still spinning."

Love put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Raven, I will guide your Heart where it needs to go. All you need to do is trust me."

Raven smiled her gratitude, "Thank you, I must go now."

"Your welcome," all her emotions told her. "Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight emotions," she replied and stepped out of her mirror. Her room was quiet as she got into her bed, exhausted.

The feeling of euphoria still lingered in her mind, as well as Love's words, "I will guide your Heart where it needs to go. All you need to do is trust me." Raven fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gar Logan silently lay in his bed in his headquarters, he thought of Angel, and how he felt about her. He loved her, he came to that conclusion, he knew that. But what of the 'love' he had for Raven. _I was a fool. That was puppy love, nothing more, she never loved me._ He thought bitterly. He turned his thoughts back to Angel, why was it that he thought of Angel and Raven interchangeably? He didn't know why, he smirked, slightly, thinking of a Jealous Raven glaring at him from somewhere as he was with Angel. 

"Whatever," he said to himself, 'Raven's my past, and I hate her…Angel's my present and I love her…I wonder, just who _is _Angel anyway?" He asked himself aloud, "She's so secretive, she won't tell me anything about herself. I know she owns the Brewers, but that's it…"

He rolled over, "Ah, forget it," he told himself. "Just go to sleep Gar, you can reek havoc on the Titans in the morning…and choke the life out of that Raven I 'loved.'" he smiled, "but first, I have some business with Angel…I wonder if _she_ could find Raven for me? From the way that conversation went, it seems she hates her." That thought made him chuckle, "Good. I like hatred in a woman. Makes her more attractive." He smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of his beautiful Angel and the wheezing gasps of a dying Raven.


	7. Chapter Seven: Daylight Fight

**Chapter Seven: Daylight Fight**

Raven woke up early and changed into her civilian clothing. Cyborg once again drove her to Brewers Café and as she got out, he handed her a cell phone, "If Changeling shows up, we'll call you."

"Right," she replied, "Cy, keep yourself safe, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled, "See you later Angel." He pulled away, Angel walked int the café and began her opening ritual.

It was about noon when Angel saw Gar come in. This was the first time she'd actually _seen_ him in broad daylight. She knew it was him because of his voice and cheerful manner with the other costumers. He _was_ handsome. She knew it in her mind but now, seeing him, his blond hair and warm sparkle of his green eyes made her melt inside. If she doubted she loved him, it all washed away at the sight of him.

He must have spotted her staring at him because a big grin spread across his face. He walked over to her, "So, how are you my sweet Angel?" He asked playfully.

"I'm fine," she replied, not taking her eyes off him. "So what;ll it be?"

"Just a salad, thanks," he went and took a seat, not in the shadows, but in a lighted area.

She brought him his salad, he smiled, looking up from his newspaper, "Is there a time when I can talk to you?" he asked.

"I have my break at 12:30," Angel replied. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later," he said and began eating his salad. She gave him his bill and left to tend to some other costumers.

12:30 came and Angel stopped and sat down in the kitchen, wiping sweat off her forehead. All this work was making her tired. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, "Hello Gar," she said, not looking behind her. "Hello," he smiled. "So, what did you want to ask me about?" she turned to face him.

"Have you ever seen the one they call Raven before?" he asked.

She was surprised by this question, but she hid it well, "Hmm…can't say…Why?"

"Call it, a case of interest. Could you find her for me?"

"Why?" Angel asked, a little suspicious, what'd he want with her alter ego anyway?

"Personal reasons," he replied.

"Possibly…" she replied, she didn't like the fact that he was bringing up the subject. "Thank you, this means a lot to me!" he smiled and kissed her sweetly, "If you find her, tell me…I'd like to meet her."

Their phones started ringing at the same time, "I need to go get that," Gar said.

"And I need to get back to work," Angel said. He left the room and when he was out of earshot, she picked it up, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Raven, Changeling's been spotted," Cyborg said.

"What? Where?" Angel said, shocked he would dare to show his face in the open. "

On the roof of the Bar a short distance away from your café!" "Alright, I'm coming, I just need to tell Kevin I have some errands."

"Kevin?" Cyborg asked. "He's the manager. "I'll tell him I need to get some detergent; which I do need to get some. Won't suspect a thing."

"Okay, hurry up. We need you," Cyborg hung up. Angel walked out and found Kevin behind the counter. She was surprised he was actually there because he was always gone. She'd never asked him where he was because she usually handled everything. "Hey Kevin, I have to get some detergent and I have a few other errands to run, could you watch the café?"

"Sure, no problem Angel, the place is safe with me."

"Hey, where's Zach?" Zach was the janitor and he usually cleaned the bathrooms around lunchtime. He wasn't there.

"Don't know, called in sick. Weird."

"Never mind," she said, "I have to go. Thanks, you're a big help,"

She grabbing her coat. "Don't mention it." She walked out the door and ducked into the alley behind the café. She found the junky suitcase that held her uniform and changed into it. Pulling the hood over her face, she flew over to the Bar. She saw a man go flying out of the building and hit the sign in the middle of the street. Changeling came barreling out after the man and slammed him against the pole, "Where is Raven?" he demanded.

"You looking for me?" she asked.

He whirled around. "So, we meet again. This time, you won't escape me!"

Transforming into a rhino, he charged her head on. "I think not," she replied. "I'm bringing you to justice!" Raven jumped out of the way and smashed her fists into his face.

"Justice?" he scoffed, "What justice? Admit it, Raven, you won't be satisfied until I'm dead. Isn't that right? For murdering that weakling Beast Boy? Hmm…?" Changeling slammed his horn into a wall, barely missing her, he chuckled, Raven's blows had anger behind them as she kept up her offensive posture.

Suddenly, Nigtwing slammed into him, knocking Changeling to the ground. He jumped up, furious. "So…You want another round?" his voice dripped with hatred and sarcasm.

"Well I got the Sonic if you got he Boom," Cyborg's voice rang out.

Changeling turned horrified, "No! Not the Sonic Boom!" Star bolts slammed into him as he staggered back, distracted.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted smashing him back towards the Bar. He turned and ran into an alley, the last thing he wanted was a Sonic Boom.

Changeling skidded to a halt as he saw Raven and Starfire fly into his path, blocking his exit. He howled in pain as he felt Star bolts and power rip through him. Nightwing and Cyborg did the legendary Sonic Boom maneuver and running up the wall, Nightwing unleashed his freeze disk, Cyborg fired off his lasers.

The bolts smashed into Changeling, who fell, but to their amazement, rose again staggering, he morphed into a small rat and jumped gingerly down into the sewer. The Titans gathered around where he had disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Starfire asked.

"Who knows?" Cyborg replied, "But I think our Sonic Boom has left him out of commission for awhile.

" "Come on guys, let's get back to the Tower," Robin smiled, "Not bad for a day's work, huh Raven?"

"Not bad," she agreed, "But he's still loose, we may have put him out for awhile, but he'll be back." They began walking away, Raven couldn't help glancing back at the sewer, however, and wonder where he was.

* * *

Changeling barely managed to make it back to his headquarters before collapsing to his knees. The Sonic Boom had injured him severely, and it took two aids to get him to his room. There he lay on his bed, cursing Raven and the Titans for his misery.

But his fight with them was merely a ruse, what really mattered was that Zach, his no name spy get him Raven's mirror. It was the bait in his trap to destroy her. She'd come for it, he knew, she wouldn't want Changeling to know what was going on in her head. Not that he cared, he would dispatch of her the moment she was captured. He had his best fighters waiting for her. She would die by them or by him. It didn't matter, she would die, just the same.

Changeling pushed a button and his screen lit up. "I have it," Zach said, triumphant.

"Good, bring it in and leave it here," he ordered. The man did as he was told.

He set the mirror down against the wall, "I have to go now," Zach said as Changeling paid him his money. "Why?"

"Angel, my boss, she's expecting me to come and work my shift." "Go on then, fool. I'll call you at seven. Bring me news of Raven. No mistakes, understand?"

"Yes Sir," he said. Zach turned to leave. "Oh and Zach,"

"What Sir?"

"Tell me if Angel has any news of Raven." The man left in a hurry. He went as fast as he could, he didn't want Angel to suspect that one of Jump City's most popular cafe's hid a spy for Jump City's most feared gangs.

* * *

The Titans were exhausted as they made their way into the Tower. Cyborg and Nightwing collapsed onto the U-shaped sofa while Starfire made herself the Happiness Pudding in order to celebrate the fact that they'd actually injured Changeling. Raven made her way to her room, she needed to rest.

She stopped at the door. It looked like someone had forced it open. _That's odd,_ she though she opened her door and gasped in horror. It looked like a tornado had run circles through her room. Drawers pulled out, their contents spilt on the floor. Clothes and pictures were strewn everywhere, frames shattered.

She quickly looked through her things, _Why's my money still here?_ She wondered why they hadn't touched it. She began feeling around under her bed. Horror hit her like a blow. The one thing she hoped would never be taken from her was gone. Her mirror had been stolen.

* * *

****

Nighwing, Cyborg and Starfire saw Raven run out into the living room with a look of terrified horror on her face. "What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"My mirror, it's gone!" she replied, breathless.

"Your mirror, you mean the one with your emotions?" Cyborg asked. "Yes," she answered.

"Who steals mirrors?" Starfire asked.

"Changeling," Nightwing replied, "He must know it has your emotions."

"But he couldn't have stolen it, we were fighting him this afternoon."

Starfire looked thoughtful, "I smell a rat."

"I think you have a mole in the Brewers," Nightwing stated. "Any suspects?"

"Well, there is Zach, he's been gone a lot lately, but I won't peg him until I'm 100 percent sure of it." Raven sighed, "I better get back to the café."

"See you later, Angel," Nightwing said. "I hope you find your mole," Cyborg added.

Angel turned away, "I hope so too." _That way I can get him to tell me where Changeling is, so I can get rid of him for good._


	8. Chapter Eight: The Monster Unleashed

_"Love changes a man. Revenge tears him apart"_-**A Man Apart**

**Quick Sticky:** Never saw this movie, like the Tagline...

**Chapter Eight: The Monster Unleashed**

Changeling emitted an evil chuckle as he stared over at Raven's mirror. At long last I have my bait ready. He thought as he stared at it.

"Now," he said, "let's get you to my Trophy Room," he picked up the mirror and went into his room. Pulling out a book entitled, The Picture of Dorian Gray, he removed a key from the inside cover and opened a hidden door in the bookshelf.

Closing it behind him, Changeling made his way down a long, winding staircase down to a long hallway. He punched in a code and two doors slid open. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

This was his Trophy Room. Here he kept souvenirs of his past 'conquests' of vigilantes who had opposed him. He kept their uniforms, their weapons and anything else of value they had. There had been many opponents in the past, but Changeling was proud of a certain hero's uniform which he kept in the far end of the room. It was Beast Boy's uniform. He'd stolen it after Beast Boy had bee buried. It was pinned to the wall and was stained with blood. Changeling looked at it and smiled. There was a story behind that, and it was as twisted as he was.

* * *

Beast Boy walked alone through the dark streets of Jump City. He was all by himself. He'd left the Titans after they disbanded He'hd hopes of starting a new career somewhere else. He saw in front of him, some rough looking kids. They wore tattoos and they smoke cigarettes as they stared at him. One of them, obviously the leader walked up to him.

"You're that Beast Boy kid aren't you?" He asked, Beast Boy made no answer. Suddenly, they all jumped on him, fist flying. Beast Boy was caught off guard as he staggered back from the blows. He'd be able to handle this, he told himself, after all he was a superhero. He morphed into a tiger and jumped out of the way as he smashed his fist into someone's face. His attacker fell dead at his feet while the rest rushed at him, one pulled a gun on him and fired.

The bullet ripped into his shoulder, enraging him. He leapt for the leader, smashing him to the ground. Baring his teeth, he mauled the man to death. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it gave him a sense of power.

**Your friends always held you back,** a voice told him, If they really cared, they would be here helping you. He listened as the voice rang inside his head as he morphed into a bear and charged the two remaining members, You are worthless and unloved. SHE never loved you, if she really did, she wouldn't have left. She's made you like this, SHE'S the reason your life is so pathetically pointless! Beast Boy continued to listen, the more this voice spoke, the more it made sense.

"Who are you?" he asked the voice.

**"I am Changeling, let ME control you and I will give you something you've always wanted."**

"What's that?" Beast Boy's mind asked Changeling.

**Power, you've always wanted power. And revenge. I can give it to you. You hate her, she ruined your life. I can make her pay."**

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, if this Changeling could really destroy Raven, whose powers were extremely strong, what could stop him?

**"Trust me. Let me take over and you'll do things beyond your wildest dreams!"**

Beast Boy was hesitant, "I can still come out when I want to, right?"

**"Of course, but I'll be here on the inside, ready to come out when you need me." **

So Beast Boy let Changeling take over. Indeed, Changeling did do things beyond his wildest dreams. Withing minutes, his opponents were dead, throats ripped out and he saw the blood on his hands. **"You must throw away your identity,"** Changeling's voice told him.

"Why?"

**"You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as Beast Boy would you?"**

"No," he answered.

**"Change into the leader's clothes, he is dead. Give him your clothes and everyone will think Beast Boy sacrificed his life for a good cause and you can start a new life with me, and no one will ever know. Changeling murdered that pathetic fool Beast Boy, and now, Gar Logan WE will achieve our ultimate goal."**

"What's that?"

**"Revenge on Raven."**

So with the 'death' of Beast Boy, Changeling began his reign of terror. He formed the gang The Iron Fist and as their leader, reeked havoc on Jump City. No one was safe anymore. From assassinations to burglary he was the mastermind of all sorts of mayhem. His sick sense of humor left his victims bodies to rot in the streets and alleyways, or hanging ripped to shreads on street signs.

What of Beast Boy? Well, he was still in there somewhere. Every so often, he would come out under his real name Gar Logan and walk the streets of Jump City. It during these times he had met Angel and fallen in love with her. It during the night when he was Changeling that he discovered the return of Raven and the other Titans.

Yes, Changeling would have his revenge. There was no way Raven would sit by and let him have her mirror...her emotions would be her downfall. He turned his attention to the mirror. "Come Raven, let's see what your thinking..." he paused and looked into the mirror.

"What the-" he exclaimed. He didn't see inside Raven's mind, instead he saw Beast Boy staring at him, complete with Titan uniform.

"What are you doing in there?"

"None of your business," Beast Boy replied. "Wanna come in and find out?" he asked.

Changeling reached out and touched the mirror. His surroundings swirled and he soon found himself in a place with beautiful surroundings. He found it odd, because Raven was an unemotional Goth. He thought her mind would be a dry wasteland not some warm pleasant place.

"How are you separate from me?" Changeling asked, curious.

"How should I know, you looked in the mirror."

"So, is this Raven's mind?"

"That's the problem," Beast Boy said to Changeling, "I don't know, I thought this was Raven's mind, but it's too happy."

"Too happy..." Changeling's voice trailed off. "Do you know what she did after the Titans disbanded?"

"No," Beast Boy said, "didn't want to talk to her. I hate her, remember that."

"Do you? Do you really?" Changeling asked, his mind was sorting through the pieces of an odd jigsaw puzzle called Raven.

"Yes, I hate her!" Beast Boy's eyes flamed, "she broke my heart."

"And what of Angel, do you love her?"

"What's Angel got to do with Raven?"

"Didn't you notice how cagey she was when you asked her about Raven?"

"Not really, Beast Boy replied, "I just thought she didn't know anything. I don't want her to discover you, you know."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know why, I just don't want her to know, that's all."

"Do you think it's because," he paused slightly, "Angel is really Raven?"

Beast Boy's eyes flamed, "That's not true! Angel is not Raven!"

"She's not?" Changeling sneered, "How do you know?"

"I-I don't," Beast Boy admitted.

'That's right you don't know, but I do, why's she so mysterious all the time and why was she the only witness who saw John Thomson rob the café?

"And why does she always look exhausted?"

Beast Boy stepped back, "maybe she's a late owl."

"I'll tell you what she does," Changeling began pacing around. "After work she leaves and changes into her uniform, then she goes and meets with the Titans in the Tower.

"How do you know this?" Beast Boy demanded. "Her employee Zach is my most trusted spy and he followed her around one night and told me."

Beast Boy fumed, "And where was I during this whole ordeal?"

"Fool, you let me take over, that's why you don't know. So, I'll finish your work for you, I shall destroy your beautiful Angel."

"You wouldn't! Why?" Beast Boy grabbed Changeling by his throat, ready to strangle him.

"Haven't you been listening to me, fool. Your Angel is Raven, hence I destroy Angel, I destroy Raven." Beast Boy was for the first time in 10 years, distraught. Changeling unexpectedly threw Beast Boy off him and he landed on the ground hard, grunting, he tried to rise, but Changeling placed his foot on his chest keeping him there, "Admit it fool, you still love her. You still love Raven."

Changeling pressed his foot harder on Beast Boy's chest, making his breathing more difficult, "I... don't...love her..." he gasped out.

"You still love her..." he sneered.

"I...Don't..." Beast Boy gagged out.

"Oho," Changeling chuckled hideously, "Then you won't care when I strangle your beautiful Angel, will you?"

Beast Boy continued to struggle, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was trapped in Raven's mind with his psychotic, deranged alter ego slowly killing him.

"Oho, I see I've made you angry...yes, now you've made me angry and now I'm gonna make sure I punish your Angel nice and slow like. I'm gonna rape her, and I'm gonna enjoy hearing her scream!"

Changeling grabbed a struggling, enraged Beast Boy to his feet and took him over to a barren area. Changeling threw Beast Boy into a cage that had seemed to come out of nowhere. Beast Boy jumped to his feet, "You can't do this Changeling, I created you!"

"No Beast Boy, I took over you," Changeling sneered, "I'll tell your Angel you said hello." He cackled hideously as he walked out, leaving a distraught, confused, and angry Beast Boy to try and figure out just who Angel was.

* * *

Raven flew back to her café, horrified. She knew it was a trap, she knew Changeling was just baiting her to come get it. She had to go find it, trap or not, she couldn't let him have her emotions. She landed silently behind the building and walked inside. Normally she'd duck into the women's restroom and change.

She walked in and heard Zach's voice on the phone. "...Yes, Changeling, I'll find Raven for you...No, no I can't leave now, Angel will be back from her errands...Just let me get off work okay? "What, You want me to bring Angel? What? She's really Raven? No way, she'd never come with me! Sure I know who she is now but this is unreasonable! She'd never fall for it. Alright, Alright, I'll bring her. I'll come by tonight I promise, I just can't let anyone suspect me, okay. Tonight at 11 then. Okay, goodbye."

Angel was horrified, Changeling knew! He knew who she was! She reached out and grabbed Zach by his throat and threw him against the wall. "You betrayed me you miserable wrech!" She shouted as she punched him hard, "I trusted you, and you've found out my secret. You're a spy for Changeling!" She grabbed a gasping Zach and slammed him against the wall. "Where is Changeling's headquarters?" Zach said nothing. "Where is he?" she roared out

He was silent. Raven summoned her powers, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She raored with all her anger, and the black energy smashed into Zach's body.

"Where is Changeling's headquarters?" she asked, grabbing his throat, she began squeezing, choking him.

"It's...It's..." Zach gagged out.

"it's where?" Raven demanded.

"It's on the south side of Jump City. In the old storage warehouse. You know, the one covered in Iron Fist Graffiti. It's on Fourth Street, across from the highway."

Raven's power rendered him unconscious. She called the cops and they dragged him away as she made her way to the warehouse. She would get her mirror back, she knew what would be waiting for her: Changelings's best assassins and soldiers. But she'd rather face an army of them for her mirror than let it stay in the hands of this perverted, deranged monster who had unleashed all his powers against her; the monster was unleashed and it was time to destroy him.

* * *

Beast Boy sat inside his caged prison, miserable. How could I have been so stupid? He thought to himself, how could I love Raven...as Angel? He slammed his fist against the bars. How could I fall for her again. I hate her! She broke my heart. She ruined my life! I loved her and she never loved me! How could I be so stupid? "

"Oh when will you ever get over it?" asked a voice suddenly.

He looked up, "Rage, what are you doing in here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Rage growled, "Raven keeps me here, stupid..." her voice trailed off and a smile slipped slowly across her face, "I think she's letting me out...Good!" Rage saw Wisdom and Knowledge walk over.

Wisdom unlocked the cage, "Okay, Rage, she wants you out." "It's about time!" Rage roared and stomped out of her cage.

Wisdom spotted him and frowned, "Beast Boy? What are you doing in here? I thought Raven didn't want you in her mind."

"She doesn't know I'm in here," he replied.

"Oh," Wisdom said, "I see. Well come on out, you obviously want to aks me something."

Beast Boy climbed out of the cage and looked at Wisdom. "Why do I still love Raven?"

"I don't know that answer," Wisdom was thoughtful, "You must ask yourself that question."

"Did someone call me?" Love was standing a short distance away eavesdropping.

"Well, sort of Love. This discussion's kind of about you."

"Love?" Beast Boy frowned. "I didn't know you existed in Raven's mind at all."

"Well I do now; Raven loves Gar Logan." "But I'm Gar Logan," he said exasperation.

"So she loves Beast Boy then," Knowledge said simply.

"Yes, she loves Beast Boy. She thinks he's dead though."

"But I'm Changeling and she hates him."

"You are not Changeling anymore. You two separated in here, remember?" Timid said from out of nowhere, Beast Boy was shocked.

"How did you-" he asked.

"I watched from a safe distance," Timid said, "I'm too timid to come over there and help as it is."

They all stopped, it seemed the sky in Raven's mind shifted to reveal her on her knees, in the middle of a room, weeping. Beast Boy's heart wrenched as he saw her clutching a photo of him. He recognized where she was. Changeling's Trophy Room. Beside her was his uniform. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He'd never seen her this emotional before, not ever. The strong, emotionless Goth was weeping over him, and he knew she knew the truth.

"So, Wisdom, Knowledge, Timid, Love, what should I do?" Beast Boy asked.

"You should tell her how you feel and what's happened to you."

"Alright, she'll probably hate me, but I'll do it...because I love her." And he stepped out of the mirror.


	9. Chapter Nine: Revelations

_My only love sprung from my only hate Too early seen unknown, and known too late Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy. "_-Juliet, **Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare**

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

Raven stood, dark silhouette against the night. Her cape fluttered in the soft wind and her violet eyes had a fell look in them. It was time, time to let the Rage out. Rage at herself, rage at Changeling, rage at her losses and most of all, rage for her failure to save Beast Boy from his horrible fate. Hard fire came into her eyes. It was time to act.

She walked determined towards the door. She used her powers to blow it open. The door flew back with a clang, falling to the ground in a twisted heap. Raven walked in, silently searching for any sign of life. She heard a click and two-dozen guns were trained on her, ready to fire. Shot rang in the night, and Raven quickly summoned her powers, raising a wall to shield herself from bullets that smashed harmlessly into the black energy field. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's voice rang as Rage took over. A dozen voices screamed in agonizing pain, and were suddenly silenced.

Raven stood motionless, for a long minute in complete, deathly silence, then she silently stepped over the dead bodies, making her way inside. As she stepped through the door, an alarm began blaring. Using her powers, she smashed it to bits, but not before a dozen soldiers charged her, firing their guns rapidly. Using her powers to shield her, she threw herself at them with reckless abandon. Her fists smashed into a face as she whirled around to kick another, as she grabbed a stunned soldier, snapping his neck in two. Two men flew back into the wall, one dropped dead at her feet. She grabbed the remaining guards and slammed them against the wall, "Where is my mirror?" She demanded. They said nothing.

Her grip began to tighten and they gagged and struggled but said nothing. "Where is it?" Raven screamed, squeezing so tight, their throats about to break. One man finally gagged out, "Changeling's--Changeling's Trophy Room!"

"Where is this 'Trophy room?'" she demanded, Rage wanted to kill them, but not before she'd gotten what she needed.

The other man finally spoke, "In Changeling's room, there is a bookshelf. Find the book, The Picture of Dorian Gray and you will find a key."

"And?" Raven squeezed harder.

"The key unlocks a door behind the bookshelf. There is a staircase and it leads down to a long hallway, at the end of that hallway is the Trophy Room."

"Where's his room?" she asked.

"Down the hall. His office is at the end of the hallway. His room is on the left side."

Raven broke their necks and threw them to the floor. She walked past them and said nothing. She found the room easily, using her powers; she hacked the system and stole silently into the room.

Changeling heard the alarms sound as he stepped out of the Trophy Room. Beast Boy was put away; there would be no stopping him in his revenge against Raven now. "She's here!" he smiled as he walked up the stairway. Opening the hidden door in the wall, he came in his room. He froze for a second. He thought he heard something. He looked around, then up at the ceiling. There was nothing. He left the room and stepped out of the room. He looked down the hallway and spotted the dead soldiers on the floor. Snarling, he began to run down the hall, noting the snapped necks and broken limbs. Changeling let out an enraged roar as he came to the entrance. All his beast soldiers, his most loyal guards, dead

He started back. He would tear the whole building apart, piece-by-piece until he found her. He'd also rip her throat out as well.

Raven heard he footsteps approaching. Changeling was coming and she had to hide. She flew into a corner of the room. Using her power, she cloaked herself in it, enshrouding her figure in the black aura of her power. She remained completely still. She didn't dare breathe. She felt sweat pour down her face as he exited out from behind the bookshelf and began walking towards the door. He stopped; she froze. He'd heard her. He looked up. He was staring straight at her. His eyes seemed to roam around the room, and then they came back to her. She didn't move, he looked at her for a second longer and then he shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Once the door shut, Raven breathed a sigh of relief. He had been so close to finding her, but she'd barely managed to hide from him. She landed on the floor and began looking through the bookshelf for The Picture of Dorian Gray. Finally, she found it and she found the key, which he had replaced back in the book. She found the key and used it to unlock the secret door, which slid open silently.  
Climbing down the stairway, Raven walked down the hall towards the Trophy Room. Here would lie the answers to all the riddles concerning the mysterious man called Changeling. She stopped before the door. She took a deep breath, now she would find the truth, and discover why this monster wanted her dead so badly.

The door blasted to pieces before her as she strode into the room. To her surprise, the lights were on and things were strewn all over the floor. She began to look through them. Obviously, Changeling liked to keep mementos of past victories. A lot of uniforms and weapons of various opponents, she didn't recognize any of them, but then she looked up, and saw the most horrifying sight in her life. There, at the end of the room, pinned to the wall was the purple uniform she knew so well. It was Beast Boy's. She quietly walked over to it, studying it carefully. She saw the rips and tears in it, and the bloodstains, and knew her friend had died bravely. She began to look around to see if there was anything else Beast Boy's in the room.

Then she spotted it, her mirror. She walked over to it and quietly knelt down beside it. She looked around and suddenly spotted an old photo. She saw Beast Boy's face grinning mischievously as the camera. She remembered Robin taking that picture, and smiled. Raven looked down and found a wallet at her knees. Picking it up, she began to go through its contents. Her face went white with horror, for on the license photo was that of Gar Logan! She continued to look through the photos in horror, for another ID was that of the Changeling! She compared the pictures, looking from the photo of Beast Boy, to Gar Logan, to Changeling, and back again. The revelation hit her hard, Beast Boy was Gar Logan, and Gar Logan was the Changeling!

"No!" she screamed, she didn't care if he heard or not, "NO!" She burst into deep, wracking sobs that shook her whole body.  
"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, what have I done?" Raven sobbed, miserable, "I drove you to this. I couldn't love you and I couldn't save you. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. No wonder you hate me, I couldn't love you...not like you wanted. I hate Changeling...But I always loved you...its all my fault...and I hate myself for it!" She clutched the photo against her body, and sobbed.

"Raven."

A pair of hands slid around her shoulders, "No! Changeling, let go!"

"Raven, easy, easy," said a voice from out of a distant past, like out of a dream, "I'm not Changeling, and I won't hurt you." She felt the arms gently pull her against a warm body, gently rocking her, "Shh, Raven, you saw Changeling in his room. I've been in here."

"What? How? And who are you?" Raven demanded.

"It's me, Beast Boy. I'm Gar Logan." Raven pulled him close, clutching him, sobbing. "Easy, Raven, it's okay.

" He held her gently. She pulled away from him, "Why Beast Boy?" She asked, "Why did you become Changeling?"

"I can't explain now," Beast Boy replied. "We have to get out of here. Where can we go?"

"My house," she replied. "He doesn't know where I live."

"Good, come on, "We'll take my car." They ran out of the room, and down the hall. Gar stopped at the end and pushed on a hidden door in the wall. It opened up to reveal a garage filled with different cars. Gar jumped in one and pulled out his keys. "Come on, Raven! We don't have all day!" She jumped in and he floored it out of the hidden garage, and drove towards her house.

They saw another car pull behind them and a man raised a sniper rifle. "Azarazth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven summoned her powers and blocked the bullets repeatedly. Gar reached down, pulled out an illegal grenade and pulling it, tossed it into the perusing car. There was a loud explosion as he floored it away from the burning inferno. They arrived at Angel's house safely and Raven disintegrated the car so they wouldn't find it.

Stepping into the house, she grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him into a kiss, "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. It's my fault you--"

"It's not your fault, Raven, it's mine." he pulled away. "I'll tell you in the morning. I'll tell you everything." He wrapped his arms around her body, "Right now, I just want to hold you. I've missed you so much, I never knew you were still alive until that night I fought you. For all these years, I hated you, but now, all I can do is love you." He kissed her, stroking her face and embracing her, "I love you, Raven, my sweet Angel, I need you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gar Logan, my Beast Boy. I've always loved you...I've always loved you." She pulled him back into a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, she kissed him deeply. They'd found each other at last, through a web of lies, hidden identities and deception, they'd finally found the truth and each other.  
_My only love sprung from my only hate Too early seen unknown, and known too late Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy. "_-Juliet, **Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare**

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

Raven stood, dark silhouette against the night. Her cape fluttered in the soft wind and her violet eyes had a fell look in them. It was time, time to let the Rage out. Rage at herself, rage at Changeling, rage at her losses and most of all, rage for her failure to save Beast Boy from his horrible fate. Hard fire came into her eyes. It was time to act.

She walked determined towards the door. She used her powers to blow it open. The door flew back with a clang, falling to the ground in a twisted heap. Raven walked in, silently searching for any sign of life. She heard a click and two-dozen guns were trained on her, ready to fire. Shot rang in the night, and Raven quickly summoned her powers, raising a wall to shield herself from bullets that smashed harmlessly into the black energy field. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's voice rang as Rage took over. A dozen voices screamed in agonizing pain, and were suddenly silenced.

Raven stood motionless, for a long minute in complete, deathly silence, then she silently stepped over the dead bodies, making her way inside. As she stepped through the door, an alarm began blaring. Using her powers, she smashed it to bits, but not before a dozen soldiers charged her, firing their guns rapidly. Using her powers to shield her, she threw herself at them with reckless abandon. Her fists smashed into a face as she whirled around to kick another, as she grabbed a stunned soldier, snapping his neck in two. Two men flew back into the wall, one dropped dead at her feet. She grabbed the remaining guards and slammed them against the wall, "Where is my mirror?" She demanded. They said nothing.

Her grip began to tighten and they gagged and struggled but said nothing. "Where is it?" Raven screamed, squeezing so tight, their throats about to break. One man finally gagged out, "Changeling's--Changeling's Trophy Room!"

"Where is this 'Trophy room?'" she demanded, Rage wanted to kill them, but not before she'd gotten what she needed.

The other man finally spoke, "In Changeling's room, there is a bookshelf. Find the book, The Picture of Dorian Gray and you will find a key."

"And?" Raven squeezed harder.

"The key unlocks a door behind the bookshelf. There is a staircase and it leads down to a long hallway, at the end of that hallway is the Trophy Room."

"Where's his room?" she asked.

"Down the hall. His office is at the end of the hallway. His room is on the left side."

Raven broke their necks and threw them to the floor. She walked past them and said nothing. She found the room easily, using her powers; she hacked the system and stole silently into the room.

Changeling heard the alarms sound as he stepped out of the Trophy Room. Beast Boy was put away; there would be no stopping him in his revenge against Raven now. "She's here!" he smiled as he walked up the stairway. Opening the hidden door in the wall, he came in his room. He froze for a second. He thought he heard something. He looked around, then up at the ceiling. There was nothing. He left the room and stepped out of the room. He looked down the hallway and spotted the dead soldiers on the floor. Snarling, he began to run down the hall, noting the snapped necks and broken limbs. Changeling let out an enraged roar as he came to the entrance. All his beast soldiers, his most loyal guards, dead

He started back. He would tear the whole building apart, piece-by-piece until he found her. He'd also rip her throat out as well.

Raven heard he footsteps approaching. Changeling was coming and she had to hide. She flew into a corner of the room. Using her power, she cloaked herself in it, enshrouding her figure in the black aura of her power. She remained completely still. She didn't dare breathe. She felt sweat pour down her face as he exited out from behind the bookshelf and began walking towards the door. He stopped; she froze. He'd heard her. He looked up. He was staring straight at her. His eyes seemed to roam around the room, and then they came back to her. She didn't move, he looked at her for a second longer and then he shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Once the door shut, Raven breathed a sigh of relief. He had been so close to finding her, but she'd barely managed to hide from him. She landed on the floor and began looking through the bookshelf for The Picture of Dorian Gray. Finally, she found it and she found the key, which he had replaced back in the book. She found the key and used it to unlock the secret door, which slid open silently.  
Climbing down the stairway, Raven walked down the hall towards the Trophy Room. Here would lie the answers to all the riddles concerning the mysterious man called Changeling. She stopped before the door. She took a deep breath, now she would find the truth, and discover why this monster wanted her dead so badly.

The door blasted to pieces before her as she strode into the room. To her surprise, the lights were on and things were strewn all over the floor. She began to look through them. Obviously, Changeling liked to keep mementos of past victories. A lot of uniforms and weapons of various opponents, she didn't recognize any of them, but then she looked up, and saw the most horrifying sight in her life. There, at the end of the room, pinned to the wall was the purple uniform she knew so well. It was Beast Boy's. She quietly walked over to it, studying it carefully. She saw the rips and tears in it, and the bloodstains, and knew her friend had died bravely. She began to look around to see if there was anything else Beast Boy's in the room.

Then she spotted it, her mirror. She walked over to it and quietly knelt down beside it. She looked around and suddenly spotted an old photo. She saw Beast Boy's face grinning mischievously as the camera. She remembered Robin taking that picture, and smiled. Raven looked down and found a wallet at her knees. Picking it up, she began to go through its contents. Her face went white with horror, for on the license photo was that of Gar Logan! She continued to look through the photos in horror, for another ID was that of the Changeling! She compared the pictures, looking from the photo of Beast Boy, to Gar Logan, to Changeling, and back again. The revelation hit her hard, Beast Boy was Gar Logan, and Gar Logan was the Changeling!

"No!" she screamed, she didn't care if he heard or not, "NO!" She burst into deep, wracking sobs that shook her whole body.  
"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, what have I done?" Raven sobbed, miserable, "I drove you to this. I couldn't love you and I couldn't save you. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. No wonder you hate me, I couldn't love you...not like you wanted. I hate Changeling...But I always loved you...its all my fault...and I hate myself for it!" She clutched the photo against her body, and sobbed.

"Raven."

A pair of hands slid around her shoulders, "No! Changeling, let go!"

"Raven, easy, easy," said a voice from out of a distant past, like out of a dream, "I'm not Changeling, and I won't hurt you." She felt the arms gently pull her against a warm body, gently rocking her, "Shh, Raven, you saw Changeling in his room. I've been in here."

"What? How? And who are you?" Raven demanded.

"It's me, Beast Boy. I'm Gar Logan." Raven pulled him close, clutching him, sobbing. "Easy, Raven, it's okay.

" He held her gently. She pulled away from him, "Why Beast Boy?" She asked, "Why did you become Changeling?"

"I can't explain now," Beast Boy replied. "We have to get out of here. Where can we go?"

"My house," she replied. "He doesn't know where I live."

"Good, come on, "We'll take my car." They ran out of the room, and down the hall. Gar stopped at the end and pushed on a hidden door in the wall. It opened up to reveal a garage filled with different cars. Gar jumped in one and pulled out his keys. "Come on, Raven! We don't have all day!" She jumped in and he floored it out of the hidden garage, and drove towards her house.

They saw another car pull behind them and a man raised a sniper rifle. "Azarazth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven summoned her powers and blocked the bullets repeatedly. Gar reached down, pulled out an illegal grenade and pulling it, tossed it into the perusing car. There was a loud explosion as he floored it away from the burning inferno. They arrived at Angel's house safely and Raven disintegrated the car so they wouldn't find it.

Stepping into the house, she grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him into a kiss, "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. It's my fault you--"

"It's not your fault, Raven, it's mine." he pulled away. "I'll tell you in the morning. I'll tell you everything." He wrapped his arms around her body, "Right now, I just want to hold you. I've missed you so much, I never knew you were still alive until that night I fought you. For all these years, I hated you, but now, all I can do is love you." He kissed her, stroking her face and embracing her, "I love you, Raven, my sweet Angel, I need you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gar Logan, my Beast Boy. I've always loved you...I've always loved you." She pulled him back into a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, she kissed him deeply. They'd found each other at last, through a web of lies, hidden identities and deception, they'd finally found the truth and each other.  



	10. Chapter Ten: Explanations

**Chapter Ten: Explanations**

The sun rose in the sky, warm glow enveloping the world in its brilliance. Angel stood, still in her uniform staring out her window. Gar walked out of the guest room where he had slept, still sleepy. Gar looked up and saw Angel staring out the window. It seemed that the sun's light surrounded her, wrapping around her in a halo.

Gar smiled, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Angel replied, pulling herself out of her thoughts, she turned to face him.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes I'd like that," Raven smiled. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

They walked from the living room to the kitchen, saying nothing. Angel quietly made breakfast, eggs and bacon for her, she found some cereal and toast for Gar since he was vegetarian.

They sat down and began eating in silence. "So, you said you'd explain everything to me...So, where should we begin?"

Gar shifted slightly, "Let's start back ten long years ago, when the Titans disbanded. I went off on my own. I lived on the streets. One day, these guys came up to me. One of them asked if I was Beast Boy. Then they attacked me. I fought them off and then I heard this voice inside my head. It told me that I was worthless, that you didn't love me, that my friends didn't care about me."

"It promised me power and revenge against you. And I believed it," Gar paused slightly.

"Who _is_ this voice?" Raven asked.

"It called itself Changeling, that's all I know."

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know...I honestly don't know..." Gar's voice trailed off, "So I gave myself over completely to Changeling...Well, you know what happened, The Iron Fist was formed and I was the leader."

"Periodically, Changeling would let me out as Gar Logan, so I could live a 'normal' life; Gar continued between bites, "That's how I met you and why you couldn't recognize me."

"About your skin tone," Raven interrupted, "I don't understand that."

"Well, I did a little research on my father's biological studies and I discovered he had a cure for my condition that I had when I was a kid."

"Condition? What Condition?"

"It was an African disease I got when I was a kid, they call it Skultia; the only way for me to survive was to become an animal."

"Are there any side effects of Skultia?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure, but once my father, Mark Logan said something about the risk that I could become a schizophrenic psychopath."

"But you were normal for so long," Angel said, "There wasn't anything wrong with you when I knew you; although I wondered if there was." They both laughed.

"There wasn't anything wrong with me, until I thought you broke my heart. Something inside me snapped. I had never felt anything like it." Gar paused, "So you think Changeling's the...side effect of the disease I had when I was a kid?" Gar asked.

"Yes, that's the only logical explanation," Angel said. "So...now that the riddle is solved, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I suppose I'll have to go back to the Tower and explain myself."

* * *

Putting away the dishes, Raven and Beast Boy flew to Titans Tower. Landing on the small island, Beast Boy felt nervous, he didn't know how his friends would react. He didn't know if they would trust him again, especially when they discovered the truth about _who_ he was. Raven squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

They both walked over to the door. Nightwing answered, "Raven it's about time you got here.-" He stopped, looked and stared in shock, "It can't be! Beast Boy! You're dead!"

"It's me, Nightwing. It's really me."

"Where've you been all these years?"

"Let's go in, I'll explain in a few minutes."

They walked into the Tower and use the elevator to take them to the top floor. Cyborg and Starfire were sitting on the U-shaped couch. Cyborg grinned at Robin and Raven.

"It's 'bout time you guys got here. Changeling's reeking havoc on Jump City, we gotta go." He stared hard at Beast Boy and his eyes went wide, "Beast Boy! What the heck? You're dead! You've been dead for ten years!"

"No, Cyborg, I have lived. Sit down guys, this is a long story."

So Beast Boy sat down and he told them everything. From the past to the present, he told them everything. The Titans listened if fascinated horror as the tale of their friend's fall from grace. He smiled sadly, "So that's my story guys. If it were not for Raven I would still be Changeling. I did not know the power he had over me until last night. I let him rule me, but now he has separated himself from me."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Nightwing asked, still stunned by the bizarre tale that had unfolded before them.

"The only thing I can do," Beast Boy replied, "to destroy a monster, I must _become_ a monster. I must fight what I became to restore who I truly am. It's time to fight fire with fire. Now I shall avenge all whom I have hurt. For their sakes I must."

"Defeating Changeling will not atone for _everything _you have done, you know," Starfire said quietly.

Beast Boy looked out at the city. "I know. But this is my final shot at redemption."


	11. Chapter Eleven: To Destroy a Monster

Chapter Eleven: To Destroy a Monster...

**Author's Note:**_ This Chappie has been rewritten/expanded. Yippie!!_

It was early the next morning when Gar Logan, Beast Boy, woke up in his old room in Titan Tower. The sun had just come up and shown brightly in the windows. He rolled out of bed, still tired and weary from the previous night's events.  
  
It had taken him a long time to tell his story, even longer to tell them all of Changeling's strengths and weaknesses. Still, he wasn't sure if he could do it, wasn't sure if he could face this monster that had formerly been a part of him. Still, there was a small glimmer of hope that he could face 'himself' and win.  
  
He went out onto the rooftop and sighed, "I don't know about this," he said to himself. "I just don't know."

"There are many times when we doubt ourselves, Gar. We just have to hold on and hope for the best." He turned and saw Angel, his Raven, walking up to him.  
  
"How are you?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Since when did you become such an optimist, Raven?" he asked, somewhat teasing, she wasn't exactly one for optimism, he remembered, smiling.

"Time changes people Beast Boy, sometimes, for the better."  
  
"Sometimes for the worst," he said. She knew what he was talking about.

"You can't blame everything on yourself, sure you made some bad choices, but none of us knew you'd go off the deep end." She sighed, "If I knew what you would do, I would have never left you." She turned away from him, "In many ways, I blame myself for what happened."  
  
"We shouldn't blame ourselves you know," Beast Boy said.

"I know," Raven replied, "What do you think will happen to us?" she asked, looking back at him. "I don't know, Raven," he gently slipped his arm around her, "but whatever happens, I'll always love you."  
  
"I know," Raven replied, returning his embrace. "Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe." Beast Boy smiled, "Have I ever played it safe, Raven?"

He kissed her tenderly, he ran his hands through her hair. She pulled him close and let him love her. She tilted her head slightly, giving him a smile as she pulled away.

Just then, Beast Boy's communicator went off. "Beast Boy, Changeling's been spotted," Robin's voice said.

"Where?" he asked. "Heading towards...the Brewers Cafe."

"Great, he thinks I'm there...I can't let him hurt my workers," Angel's voice was calm. "We have to go now."

"Let's get going," Beast Boy shut his communicator off and walked with Raven down into the Tower. They found Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg ready to leave.

"It's time to end this for good," Nightwing said. "Beast Boy, I'll take Changeling-"

"No, Nightwing, I'm taking him myself. It's my responsibility. I _have_ to take him down." Beast Boy stared at him hard. "I need you all to help me. He'll have all his elite waiting for us. I need you guys to handle them. I'll handle Changeling."

"Alright, we'll stand with you," Nightwing smiled. "For old times sake."

"Yeah," Beast Boy grinned for old times sake..." They put their hand in the center of the circle they had formed. "Once a Titan..."

Nightwing began, "Always a Titan," Beast Boy finished.

"Titans, let's go!" Nightwing ordered and they began to walk out.

This was Beast Boy's rite of passage. To atone for his misdeeds and his cruelty, he'd have to face his inner demons...

Changeling's thugs stormed the Brewers Cafe. There weren't too many customers and Kevin was behind the counter. "Whoa, what the-" he began.

Changeling grabbed him by his throat. "Where's Raven?" he demanded, squeezing his neck.

"I don't know no Raven," Kevin gagged out. "I don't know-agh, what you're taling about?!"

"Where's Angel?" he asked. "Angel?" Kevin looked shocked. "Angel hasn't come in for work...She's no here."

"You're lying!" Changeling roared. "Tell me where she is!"

"I don't...Know! Honestly, I don't!" Kevin pleaded.

"And if you did, fool. Would you tell me?"

"No," Kevin replied. Changeling threw him across the room. He fell unconscious.

"You want me Changeling?" Raven's voice boomed out, he turned and saw her standing behind him, along with someone he hoped not to see: Beast Boy. He glared at the Titans.

"So this is the last stand..."

"Yes, Changeling. This is the last stand," Raven replied simply, "It's time to take you down."

"We will see who falls the hardest." He turned to his minions, "Destroy them." They all charged the Titans.

The Titans all began running. The clash was titanic. Nightwing used his Bo Staff to smash gang members faces. Starfire relentlessly shot opponent after opponent as they tried in vain to shoot her down. Cyborg flipped and dodged an oncoming fist and used his cannon blaster to return oncoming fire. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and began slashing his foes, slowly making his way towards Changeling. He was in an intense battle with Raven who was using her powers to hurl chairs and tables at him. The customers were smart and they made a b-line for the door as soon as the fighting started.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven roared out, smashing him with her powers. Beast Boy slammed himself into Changeling, causing him to fall. Nightwing hurled his bird-o-rangs and Changeling barely managed to dodge a well aimed blow for his head.

Cyborg, meanwhile, had teamed up with Starfire and they were blasting away at gang members, who were flying in every direction. "Ya know, guys, for bein' the worst gang in Jump City, ya'll are pretty wussy!" he blasted one and sent him across the room into the wall.

"You have messed up my hometown and now you are all going to die!" Starfire blasted them with lasers from her eyes. Eventually, they realized resistance was futile and they ran out the door.

Changeling saw his men run out the door and he charged the Titans. Raven simply side stepped him and he smashed into a wall. "Well, guys, let's finish this," Nightwing said, stepping forward. "I've got the Sonic of you've got the Boom." They both set off the Sonic Boom.

Changeling, to their horror, dodged it and attacked Beast Boy, who had morphed into a rhino. Changeling also morphed into a tiger and they smashed together with Titanic force. Changeling glared at him, "You are nothing without me!"

"It doesn't matter," Beast Boy replied. "I don't need you anymore."

"Really, Beast Boy?" Changeling scoffed, "You always were worthless."

This angered Beast Boy greatly, he morphed again, this time a rhino. Changeling morphed to, into a cheetah. They charged again, rage filling him, Gar Logan heard Changeling scream in aginy as his horn ripped through his flesh. "So how's it feel to suffer like you let others suffer?" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter," he replied, throwing him off. "Fortunately, know your weakness." Changeling hurled Gar off of him.

Gar landed on his feet and glared, "I have no weakness," he said, teeth gritted. "Oh, but you do," Changeling chuckled.

"You do." He launched himself, to Gar's surprise not at him, but at Raven, who was dealing with one of his many minions.

Raven, distaracted, didn't spot him until it was too late, he grabbed her by her throat an held her in front of Gar. "She's your weakness. Your love for her makes you weak. It would kill you to see her suffer. Your beautiful Angel."

"What do you want?" Nightwing's voice suddenly spoke, all the minions had fled and now it was just the Titans and Changeling in the cafe. "Simple, let me go, and I will let her go."

"And if we don't?" Cyborg demanded, raising his laser cannon. "Consider her dead."

"I won't let you win!" Gar shouted. "Oh, but you have," he smiled wickedly, "I've exploited your weaknesses! You both will die! Suddenly, he threw Raven across the room. Her body slammed into the wall. He jumped on Beast Boy and flesh tore open. There was ripping and tearing as both struggled to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, Cyborg and Nightwing pulled off the Sonic Boom.

It slammed into Changeling again. Gar smiled, "And I've exploited yours!"

With those final words, Beast Boy grabbed Changeling by his throat and threw him across the room, straight into Raven's black aura, sending him into the other dimension. The Titans looked around. The cafe was a mess, but they were safe.

The Iron Fist was in shambles with their leader gone and Nightwing sighed, "So much for that. Come on guys, let's get back to the Tower." He turned to Beast Boy and Raven, "You two coming?"

"We'll catch up in a little while, there's thing we have to talk about," Beast Boy explained. "Okay, we'll be waiting for you." The Titans nodded and left, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Welcoming You Back

**Chapter Twelve: Welcoming You Back**

_Menal Sticky: This is not the last chappie! I'll have one more for you soon!_

All was quiet inside the empty Brewer's Café. Angel quietly went about silently putting tables and chairs back in their upright position. She didn't say a word; she just kept herself busy. Gar Logan didn't take his eyes off her, he just watched her. He could bring himself to say anything. He'd let her make the first move.

"So, why'd you tell them to leave us alone?" Angel asked quietly.

"Because," Gar replied, "We need some time to ourselves."

"Oh, and what's that mean?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gar quietly went over to her, "I think you know." He wrapped his arms around her body. "I love you, I just want to show you how I feel." Gar gently kissed her cheek, trailing them down her neck.

"Gar..." Angel voice trailed off as she stopped what she was doing. Turning around to face him, she pulled him in close to her body. His lips were warm against her skin and she enjoyed his kisses trailing down her neck.

"Shh, Angel, shh, don't say anything..." Gar whispered as his lips found hers. They kissed again, lost in the other's embrace and touch. After long minutes that seemed like eternity, they pulled away, breathless.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Angel asked, looking at him.

"I just wanted to tell you Raven my beautiful Angel that I love you more than anything and that...I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and pulled out the small box. "Will you...marry me?"

Tears streamed down her face, "Gar...I don't know what to say. This is something I've always wanted...Yes, I will marry you." She reached out and pulled him to his feet.

He smiled, "Then I am the happiest man on earth!" He pulled her into another kiss.

Parting, Angel used her powers to finish cleaning up the café. She locked up the place and they walked back to Titan's Tower. They didn't say much; they both felt there wasn't much to say after what had just taken place. They entered the Tower and made their way up to the top floor where the others were waiting for them.

"So you guys finally made it!" Nightwing said smiling. "What took you so long?"

"Gar Logan..." Angel began, "has asked me to marry him." Starfire looked shocked.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would," Angel replied.

Cyborg let out a loud whoop, "Oh yeah, Beast Boy finally popped the question. You go, boy!"

Gar blushed, "Well, that's an interesting way to put it."

"So, have you set a date?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet, we're still working on that," Gar replied. "We'll tell you when we come up with one."

Angel smiled and quietly made her way to her old room. Gar noticed and followed her. She went in and he stepped inside. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

'Bout what?" 

"A way to welcome you back."

He gave her smile, "I think I can come up with a few suggestions." A smile played across his lips, he pulled her close, she smiled back.

"I thought this would be a perfect way to welcome you back." She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting him filled her with a pleasant feeling. Gar responded to the gesture, his tongue dueling hers with intensity.

It wasn't until they pulled away, lungs screaming for air, that Angel finally asked, "Have we set a date?"

"No, when would you want to?"

"A year?"

"I can't wait that long!" Gar looked exasperated.

"Six months?" Angel asked.

"I can wait six months, if that means that I'll have you for the rest of my life." Gar held her quietly.

"You'll always have me Gar, don't you know that?" "Yes, I know that," he replied. "Let's go tell the others."

* * *

Six months came and went faster than Gar thought possible. The wedding day was here. His new life could actually begin now. For six months he had spent his time undoing the damage that Changeling had inflicted on Jump City. He felt he owed it to all the people he had hurt and so he hunted down the remaining Iron Fist members and brought them to justice.

He looked in the mirror and straightened out his old Teen Titans uniform. He felt it was appropriate that he and Raven marry in their uniforms, if only to reminisce over the time they had had together before they drifted apart. He sighed and walked out to all his friends waiting for him.

Cyborg and Nightwing were the Best Men, Starfire was Raven's maid of Honor and the citizens of Jump City were there in droves to see the "Wedding of the Century," as the papers called it. 

He stood quietly, waiting for Raven to come down the isle. She looked so beautiful, and he'd never been happier in his life. He decided if he died right then, there would be no one more happy than him. Now he had everything he ever wanted.

They both recited the wedding vows and then the preacher said to him, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife." Gar paused for a second, and looked deeply into Angel's eyes, "I do."

The man turned and asked her he same question. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Angel returned his gaze. "I do," she answered.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride. Gar did this with a passion and the crowd voiced its approval. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mister and Misses Garfield Logan!"

With that, husband and wife walked, smiling down the isle. Life was complete now. They'd found each other at last. The day was over. A new life began for both of them.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gar Logan smiled at Angel as he gently ran his finger through her hair. It was a beautiful morning and the sun shown warmly through a nearby window. He smiled, remembering the previous night's events and how wonderful it was.

She was asleep and he was awake remembering...

* * *

__

__

_Husband and wife both stared at each other for long minutes, thinking. They loved each other so much, and now at last, they were together. Gar gently reached out, pulling his beautiful bride into an embrace. "What are you thinking about, my Raven?" he asked in her ear._

"_Oh, just about us and what the future holds," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. _

_Gar began kissing her cheek and she smiled, "Mmmm, what do you want Beast Boy?" she asked, although she knew full well what he wanted._

"_I just want to love you as I should," he said, stopping his kisses for a moment. He then continued, gently trailing them across her face until he reached her mouth. Angel shuddered with delight as he gently began to kiss her mouth. She felt his passion rising as he deepened his kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth._

_He gently lowered her onto her bed and pulled away from her. "I love you."_

"_I know that, Gar," Angel replied, a seductive smile crossing her lips, "but I want you to prove it." She wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Oh, don't worry, my Raven," he chuckled wickedly, "I'm quite capable of that."_

_They kissed again. Longer, faster, wanting more of each other. Gar's hand drifted from her face and slipped down her body. She sighed and smiled at him as they expressed their love for each other in the most intimate way that they could. Resting against his body, she looked into his deep green eyes. She knew the rest of her life would be wonderful with him; and she knew this was what she wanted._

__

__

* * *

Gar smiled as he stared down at his beautiful, sleeping, violet haired wife. He smiled as he considered himself the luckiest man alive. His smile widened as she stirred awake. "Good morning, my Raven," he said, kissing her lips gently.

She gave him a frown. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Come now, love, be reasonable. We enjoyed ourselves last night, don't tell me you want more," Gar protested, his voice said one thing; his eyes said another.

"You're not very good at lying to me Gar. I know what you want," Raven looked at him, her violet eyes sparkling.

Gar didn't respond at all. He just pulled her into another kiss and they fell into another embrace. The sun shined on their union and all was well.

THE END

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks so much for enjoying this wonderful story that I have written. This has been so much fun to do and now that it's over...Time for a sequel! Yeah, baby! Okay, for all those who want me to write a Starfire/Robin fanfi...Well, you're wish will be granted because the sequel will be Starfire/Robin romance! So all the people can sing and dance with happiness!_

**Special Thanks: **_My Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, without him, I have no writing skills whatsoever. All those crazy reviewers out them 105 Reviews and counting, yeah baby! I rock! To all the authors who spoke their minds to me...This fic is for you...The wonderful people who came up with the brilliant idea to make Teen Titans into a TV show. Last but not least, ,THIS SITE!!! because without this site, where would my brilliance be brought to life?_


End file.
